


Passion & Pain

by Stella_de_Mare



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Tragic Romance, Whipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_de_Mare/pseuds/Stella_de_Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine AU Story die nach der Folge " Sound of Drums " ( Staffel 3 ) spielt und ab diesem Zeitpunkt komplett anders verläuft als in der Serie ;-) !</p><p>Der zehnte Doctor ist nach wie vor an Bord der Valiant gefangen und hat keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.<br/>Der Master setzt alles daran sich den Doctor eigen zu machen ... jedes Mittel scheint ihm recht . </p><p>Der Master hat scheinbar alles was er will ... endlich kann er seine Neigungen ungehemmt ausleben und der Doctor ist das Spielzeug seiner Wahl !</p><p>Aber ist das wirklich der einzige Grund der ihn dazu bewegt ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. " Der Funke "

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Slash Story überhaupt ... also habt bitte Nachsicht mit Ungereimtheiten und Plotholes ;-) !

PASSION & PAIN 

 

( 10th Doctor / Simm Master Slash Story ) 

 

● Kapitel 1 ●

 

Es war jeden Tag das gleiche …. lange , endlose Stunden voller Selbstvorwürfe und Hoffnungslosigkeit … Zweifel … Wut … der kalte , leere Griff der Stille …

Bis schließlich ...

Er wusste nie wann er besucht wurde , noch zu welcher Tageszeit dies geschah . Der Raum war die einzige Konstante die blieb , alles andere war variabel . Ebenso wie die Ketten , die ihn entweder mit ausgestreckten Armen mit dem Rücken an der Wand fixierten oder zur Abwechslung an seinem Lederhalsband ( verschlossen mit einem DNA Schloss ) befestigt waren und ihn so am fortlaufen hinderten.  
Der Doctor wusste nur eins mit Gewissheit : 

Alles war möglich … und es gab kein Entkommen ! 

 

Der Master setzte ein Grinsen auf ,als er festen Schrittes auf die massive , aus dunklem Holz gefertigte Tür und den dazugehörigen Raum zuging. Seine Laune hätte nicht besser sein können . Beinah hätte er ein Lied gepfiffen , entschied sich aber im letzten Moment dagegen. Was sollen die Leute denken ?  
Der größte Teil seines Personals an Bord der Valliant war zwar handverlesen und immer stets sehr bemüht ihm gut zu Diensten zu sein , aber das taten sie zum größten Teil aus reinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb heraus , nicht aus Pflichtbewusstsein oder Treue.  
Ihm war das selbstverständlich total egal … aber ein Lied auf den Lippen wäre schlichtweg kontraproduktiv gewesen . Sie sollten Angst haben . Sie sollten doch nur einfach feige zitternd und mit gesenkten Köpfen ihm und nur ihm dienen … wer versagte wurde bestraft und ersetzt. Einfach und schlicht. Gut zu merken . Selbst für diese niedrige und geistig beschränkte Spezies namens Mensch.  
Es gab in der Tat nur ein einziges Lebewesen an Bord dieses Schiffes das ihn , außer ihm selbst , noch interessierte .  
Der Doctor. Sein Doctor . 

Er griff in die linke Tasche seines teuren , nachtschwarzen Sakkos und holte einen älteren , messingfarbenen und mit Schnörkeln verzierten Schlüssel heraus .  
Er grinste erneut . Als ob das den Doctor aufhalten würde … ein simples , veraltetes Schloss !  
Ganz gewiss nicht. Aber die biomechanischen kleinen Extras , samt biometrischer DNA Signatur und eine dreifach Schlossverbindung der neusten Art vom Planeten Metebelis 2 würden ihren Teil dazu beitragen .  
Und die Wände aus 30cm dicken Panzerstahl waren ja auch nicht ohne . Nein. Nein . Es gab kein Entkommen für den Doctor. 

Der Master entriegelte die Tür , der Bioscanner piepte einmal zur Bestätigung der DNA Übereinstimmung und er betrat den halbdunklen Raum.  
Er mochte diesen Raum … was nur natürlich war , denn er hatte ihn entworfen und eingerichtet. Und das alles nur für ihn .  
Der Boden bestand komplett aus mahagonifarbenem Parkett , teilweise waren vergoldete , verschlungene Verzierungen in den Boden eingelassen. Die Wände sahen ähnlich aus .  
Ringsherum an den Wänden entlang befanden sich verschlossene Regale … den Master durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer bei dem Gedanken an dessen Inhalt.  
In der Mitte des Raums befand sich zu guter Letzt ein prächtiges , großes Himmelbett aus Metall. Kissen und Decken aus rotem und schwarzen Samt waren zur Genüge vorhanden .

Perfekt !

Der Master hatte Pläne .  
Für sich und den Doctor. Er würde schon bald ihm gehören … 

 

Der Doctor hob den Kopf ,als er das allzu vertraut gewordene Piepen des Scanners hörte .  
Jetzt schon ?  
War schon wieder ein Tag vorbei ? Oder gar mehrere ?  
Das vermochte er nicht sicher festzustellen .  
Er blickte auf und suchte den Blick des Masters . Was er sah , gefiel ihm nicht . Ganz und gar nicht. Der Master grinste ihn an .  
Wenn er das tat , wurde ihm mulmig. Er hatte offensichtlich gute Laune . Für den Doctor bedeutete das endlose Stunden voller Leid. 

„ Mein lieber Doctor … bereit für ein wenig Action ?“ dröhnte es vom anderen Ende des Raums.

Der Master ging auf ihn zu und sein Grinsen schien bei jedem Schritt breiter zu werden. 

„ Oh du ahnst ja nicht , was ich heute alles so mit dir vorhabe . Es wird dir mitunter womöglich gefallen … vielleicht .“ 

Der Doctor schluckte einmal hart bevor er sprach .  
„ Ich kann nicht behaupten ,dass ich mich darauf freue .“ 

„ Wie ??? Wie war das ??? „ zischte der Master und verpasste dem Doctor eine schallende Ohrfeige. 

„ Ich hab doch nur … „ eine erneute , diesmal brutalere Ohrfeige unterbrach den Protest des Doctors. Der Master packte den Doctor am Kinn und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen . Sein Blick glühte .  
„ Wie hast du mich zu nennen ? … Na los streng dich an Doctor . Ich weiß du kannst es !“ 

„ Entschuldigung Master !“ Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu befreien ,aber es gelang ihm nicht .  
Der Master ließ ihn los und funkelte ihn an .

„ Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen . Oh ja … du wirst für deinen Ungehorsam bezahlen !“  
Er grinste voller sadistischer Vorfreude.  
Der Doctor schluckte erneut und seine Schultern zitterten etwas. Diese Worte. Er hatte sie schon so oft gehört und sie hatten immernoch den gleichen Effekt auf ihn . Angst . Und da war noch etwas …

Dieses komische prickelnde Gefühl … war es Neugier ?  
Das konnte ja wohl nicht sein , oder ? Warum sollte er neugierig werden ,wenn der Master auf diese Art mit ihm sprach und ihm drohte ?  
Der Doctor war verwirrt … 

„ Rede ich eigentlich mit der Wand ? Hörst du schlecht ? „  
Der Doctor sah den Master ertappt an . „ Was ?“  
Der Master knurrte gereizt und griff in die rechte Tasche seines Sakkos. Er förderte seinen Laser Screwdriver zutage und justierte ein paar der Einstellungen.  
Dem Doctor wurde es sehr unbehaglich . Er wusste was nun folgen würde …  
Ein scharfes Sirren ertönte und der Doctor schrie auf , als ein scharfer brennender Schmerz seinen Körper erfasste .  
„ Nein … nicht … es tut mir leid Master !“ Er keuchte schwer unter der „ Spezial Einstellung „ die der Master extra für ihn in seinen Screwdriver einprogrammiert hatte. Die Einstellung erzeugte zwar nur Schmerzen und verletzte ihn nicht ,aber der Schmerz war grässlich und nahm mit jeder Sekunde scheinbar zu.  
Der Master beäugte den Doctor mit aufmerksamen Blick und genoss den Anblick . Wie er sich da unter den Schmerzen wand … sein Flehen um Gnade … herrlich .  
Er atmete tief ein und drehte den Screwdriver etwas. Das Stöhnen nahm zu.  
„ Gehorche mir Doctor ! Sag das du mir gehorchst und ich werde dich erlösen !“ Er musste sich bereits jetzt zügeln , der Abend war noch jung . Er würde heute noch eine Menge Spaß mit ihm haben.

Der Schmerz tobte durch seinen Körper und ließ den Doctor sich in seinen Ketten aufbäumen . Es tat so weh !  
Warum tat der Master ihm das an ?  
Diese Frage hatte er sich all die Wochen in denen er jetzt hier war , schon oft gestellt. Aber so häufig er auch darüber nachdachte , er kam auf keine Erklärung .  
Er hörte den Master grausam lachen und der Doctor wusste das er sein Leid und seine Schmerzenslaute genoss . Dies würde den Master gewiss noch zu weiteren Grausamkeiten anregen.  
Aber er konnte nicht anders , irgendwie musste er mit dem Schmerz umgehen und diese Qual einfach stumm zu ertragen schaffte er einfach nicht. 

„ Ich denke du hast deine Lektion gelernt , mein lieber Doctor . Oder ?“  
Der Master stand direkt vor ihm und blickte ihn mit einem zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„ Ja Master . Ich denke schon . „  
„ Ach wirklich ? Und ich denke wir können endlich richtig zur Sache kommen , oder was meinst du ?  
Mmmhh … mal sehen .“ Der Master ging auf eines der Regale zu und nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte , betrachtete er nachdenklich dessen Inhalt .  
„ Ja … doch .. die sieht vielversprechend aus !“  
Als der Doctor sah worüber der Master sprach , wurde ihm kalt. Er schluckte ein paar mal und war nicht fähig zu sprechen .  
Der Master hielt eine hellbraune ,relativ kurze Bullenpeitsche in der Hand und prüfte ihr Gewicht .  
Er führte ein paar kurze Testschläge in die Luft aus . Das Knallen und Zischen der Peitschenschnur erfüllte den Raum mit Lärm und die Herzen des Doctors mit Angst.  
Aber dennoch … das prickelnde Gefühl stellte sich wieder ein. Spannung . Erwartung . Der Doctor atmete ein paar mal tief durch .  
Was war bloß mit ihm los ?  
Der Master drückte auf einen Knopf und kurze Zeit später erschienen zwei Wachen mit Maschinenpistolen in den Händen . „ Sichern !“  
Der Master kam nun zu ihm und bevor er ihn loskettete , begutachtete er ihn und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen.  
„ Los ausziehen !“  
Der Doctor wusste er hatte keine Wahl .  
Er zog sich aus und konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht verbergen . Er fühlte beinah wie der Master vor Vorfreude glühte und jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete . Der Master würde das folgende sehr genießen .  
Kaum hatte der Doctor sich komplett entkleidet , wurde er vom Master gepackt und bäuchlings an die Wand gekettet . Der Master zog die Ketten straff .  
„ Damit du mir nicht abhaust !“  
Er drehte sich zu den Wachen um .  
„ Wegtreten !“ Die Wachen gehorchten augenblicklich , offensichtlich hatten sie es sehr eilig aus dieser bizarren Situation herauszukommen .  
Die Tür schloss sich .  
„ Endlich wieder allein Doctor . Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten mich deiner anzunehmen !“  
Ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr seinen Lippen .  
„ Aber zuerst … „  
Er legte eine Hand auf den nackten Hintern des Doctors . Der Doctor spannte sich . Der Master fuhr langsam mit der Hand erst über die eine , dann über die andere Pobacke . Dann schlug er einmal mit der flachen Hand auf diesen süßen Arsch.  
Der Doctor spürte den brennenden Schmerz und begann stärker zu zittern .  
Er wollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. 

Er hörte den Master ein wenig schneller atmen und wusste das er erregt war. Der Master strich noch einmal sanft über seinen Hintern und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück . 

„ Bereit Doctor ?“ Seiner Stimme war deutlich seine Erregung anzuhören .  
Der Doctor entschied sich zu schweigen .  
„ Wie du willst .“  
Es erfolgte ein zischendes Geräusch und der Doctor schrie vor Schmerz auf , als die Lederschnur seinen Rücken traf. Er hörte den Master tiefer atmen , so als wollte er geradewegs sein Leid einatmen.  
Weitere Schläge folgten und er versuchte es tapfer zu ertragen . Keine Chance. Bei jedem Schlag wurden die brennenden Schmerzen stärker und seine Schreie lauter . Er spürte wie Blut seinen Rücken hinablief .  
„ Master … bitte hör auf … BITTE !“  
Er erhielt als Antwort nur ein wollüstiges Stöhnen des Masters . 

Er hielt es kaum noch aus vor Lust . Bei jedem Schlag den er dem Doctor gab , spürte er wie seine Begierde wuchs und seine Erektion immer härter wurde.  
Es würde ein wahrer Genuss werden ihn zu nehmen .  
Aber zuerst wollte er was testen …  
Er fokussierte seinen Blick und platzierte die Schläge nun auf den Hintern des Doctors .  
Langsam und nicht ganz so hart. Er versuchte einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus beizubehalten.  
Das Zittern des Doctors wurde stärker . 

Er verstand sich und seinen Körper nicht mehr … was passierte da gerade mit ihm ?  
Der Master schlug nun etwas sachter und beständiger … traf seinen Hintern und seine Oberschenkelinnenseiten . Seine Herzschläge beschleunigten sich und er fühlte etwas … es war beinah wie ein Funke in der dunklen Nacht.  
Es tat nicht mehr so weh … es tat anders weh und das Kribbeln wurde stärker. Es fühlte sich beinah gut an .  
Nein. Es fühlte sich gut an . Es törnte ihn auf unerklärliche Weise an.  
Der Doctor fühlte wie sein Penis steif wurde .  
Oh nein … was war das ? Was ging hier vor ? 

Der Master sah die Erektion des Doctors und fühlte eine triumphierende Freude in sich aufsteigen.  
Endlich ! Er hatte es immer gewusst …und nun hatte er die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung.  
Der Doctor mochte es etwas härter im Bett… oh das würde er bekommen ! 

Der Master hörte auf den Doctor zu züchtigen und legte die Peitsche beiseite.  
„ Oh mein Doctor … du bist ja wirklich ungezogen . Ich glaube ich muss dir mal ein paar Manieren beibringen.“  
Er griff nach dem Penis des Doctors und bewegte langsam seine Hand. Der Doctor begann zu stöhnen … für den Master war es der süßeste Triumph den er sich hätte wünsche können .  
Bevor der Doctor jedoch zum Orgasmus kommen konnte , stoppte er .  
„ Nicht so schnell … jetzt bin ich erstmal dran !“  
Der Master entledigte sich rasch seiner Hose und den enganliegenden Boxershorts . Er überlegte kurz und griff schließlich zu einer Tube Gleitgel und verteilte ein wenig auf seinem besten Stück . Dann schob er die Beine des Doctors auseinander , umschloss mit seinen Händen die angeketteten Handgelenke des Doctors und drang tief in ihn ein .  
Nun begann auch er zu stöhnen , während er mit einem schnellen , harten Tempo den Doctor rannahm.  
Der Doctor hatte eigentlich erwartet das seine komische , unerklärliche Geilheit spätestens bei der ungewollten Penetration seines Anus verfliegen würde und es nur noch weh tun würde . So wie bei all den anderen vergangenen Malen.  
Aber nein , seine Lust blieb , sie steigerte sich sogar etwas. Er wollte das der Master sein Tempo erhöhte , ihn ordentlich durchfickte . Er verstand dies alles überhaupt nicht , aber diese Lust war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den sonst üblichen Schmerzen.  
Der Master konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten … ein letzter tiefer Stoß und er schrie seine Lust bei dem befreienden Höhepunkt heraus. Er war schweißgebadet und zitterte nun auch.  
Er musste erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen .  
„ Nun … das war … nicht übel ! Was meinst du , Doctor ?“  
Er sah das der Doctor immernoch steif war und freute sich darüber. Sehr gut . Nun hatte er ihn dort wo er ihn immer haben wollte .  
„ Soll ich vielleicht mal Hand anlegen , Doctor ?“  
Der Doctor antwortete auch diesmal nicht. Er wusste nicht wie er mit dieser neuen Situation umgehen sollte.  
Der Master wartete auch nicht lange eine Antwort des Doctors ab , er wollte nun auch ihn vor Lust schreien hören .  
Seine Hand fand wieder den Weg und er begann mit sehr langsamen Bewegungen . Das Stöhnen des Doctors nahm wieder zu. Er beschleunigte das Tempo und fühlte die steinharte Erektion des Doctors.  
Nicht mehr lange … er stoppte abrupt .  
Die Atmung des Doctors war zu einem schnellen Keuchen geworden . Er hatte wohl noch gerade rechtzeitig aufgehört .  
Er wartete geschlagene 10 min bis er erneut mit der Massage begann.  
Wieder trieb er den Doctor direkt auf den Höhepunkt zu , nur um dann im letzten Moment zu stoppen .  
Dieses Spiel wiederholte er einige Male.  
Der Doctor war mit den Nerven am Ende . Er hatte mit allem gerechnet , aber nicht mit sowas .  
Er war scharf … er kam beinah um vor Lust und Geilheit. Immer wieder stoppte der Master kurz vor dem erlösenden Orgasmus , ließ ihn sich etwas beruhigen , nur um ihn dann wieder anzutreiben .  
Aber auch wenn der Doctor sich eigentlich für seine körperliche Reaktion schämte , die Lust überkam ihn jedesmal aufs neue .

„ Du willst kommen , nicht wahr Doctor ?  
Flehe mich darum an und ich werde dir den Orgasmus gestatten !“  
Der Doctor war viel zu erregt , um sich gegen seinen inneren Drang , den Master auf keinen Fall anzuflehen , zu sträuben .  
„ Bitte Master !“  
„ Lauter !“ Der Master war noch nicht überzeugt .  
„ Bitte erlöse mich , Master !“  
Man konnte deutlich die tiefe , schwelende Lust in seiner Stimme hören .  
„ Na … ich will mal nicht so sein .“  
Der Griff um den Schwanz des Doctors wurde wieder stärker . Zuerst war der Rhythmus schnell und fordernd und dann schlug der Master wieder ein langsameres Tempo an. Ein sehr langsames .  
Der Doctor glaubte das er jeden Moment abheben würde. Sein Stöhnen schien kein Ende zu nehmen ,während das Blut in seinen Adern kochte .  
Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise .  
Er kam .  
Er schrie sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib und sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert in seinen Ketten.  
Der Master lachte und trat von ihm zurück .  
„ Das war ein sehr erfreulicher Abend , Doctor !  
Uh … es hat mir sogar sehr gut gefallen . Ich bin zufrieden mit dir . Zur Belohnung darfst du dich in deiner Kammer etwas ausruhen , bis ich dich erneut aufsuche ! „  
Er drückte wieder auf den Knopf um seine Wachen zu rufen .  
Bevor seine Wachen auftauchten , zog sich der Master wieder an und griff auch nach den auf dem Boden liegenden Sachen des Doctors. Als sie da waren , kettete der Master den Doctor los und warf ihm seine Klamotten zu .  
„ Brauchst ja was zum Anziehen … obwohl das eigentlich keine Rolle spielt . Nackt und in Ketten gefällst du mir am besten !“  
Er grinste den Doctor teuflisch an.  
Der Doctor wich dem Blick des Masters aus … alle möglichen Emotionen prasselten gerade auf ihn ein.  
Lust . Schmerz . Ekel . Spannung .  
Alles aufeinmal … ohne das eine Emotion stärker als die andere war.  
Er brauchte Zeit das alles zu verarbeiten , seine Gedanken zu sortieren .  
Der Master packte ihn zum Abschied erneut unterm Kinn und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn .  
„ Bis morgen , Doctor. Und nicht weglaufen !“  
Mit einem letzten triumphierenden Lachen verließ der Master den Raum und ließ die Wachen sich um den Doctor kümmern.  
Der Doctor war von diesem ihn so verwirrenden Sexspielchen so erschöpft ,dass er sich widerstandlos in seine kleine Kammer , lediglich aus einem schmucklosen Bett und einem kleinen Badezimmer bestehend , führen ließ.  
Eine der Wachen trug noch eine heilende Salbe auf seinen geschundenen Rücken auf . Es war eine vom Master selbstkreierte Mixtur ,die sehr schnell wirkte und seine Wunden im Nu heilen lassen würde .

Dann war er endlich allein .  
Er wusste nicht was heute geschehen war . Es war beängstigend gewesen , schmutzig und falsch . Der Master war doch sein Feind … nicht sein Lover !  
Aber es hatte ihm trotz allen Contras Vergnügen und Lust bereitet . Das konnte er unmöglich abstreiten .  
Und auch jetzt gerade , wo er erschöpft auf seinem Bett lag , fühlte er sich seltsam wohl und geborgen. 

Er war gespannt was der morgige Tag für ihn bereithalten würde … 

 

ENDE Kapitel 1


	2. " Verwirrung "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein wenig zum Hintergrund warum der Doctor überhaupt an Bord der Valiant ist ....

KAPITEL 2 „ Verwirrung „

 

Bis der Doctor in dieser Nacht einschlafen konnte verging einige Zeit. Immer wieder und wieder führte er sich die heutigen Erlebnisse vor Augen und versuchte eine Analyse der Situation zu erstellen.   
Er kam zu keinem Ergebnis.   
Jedenfalls zu keinem Ergebnis , dass ihn zufriedengestellt hätte . 

War er pervers ? 

Der Doctor erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück , wo er freiwillig zugestimmt hatte an Bord der Valiant beim Master zu bleiben. Er hatte damals keine Wahl gehabt … und auch heute würde er sich , zum Wohle der gesamten Menschheit , jederzeit wieder dafür entscheiden.   
Der Master war eines Tages in seinen Kommandoraum gekommen wo der Doctor , mithilfe der Lazarus Technologie im Screwdriver des Master auf mehrere tausend Jahre gealtert und als kleines , greisiges Etwas , in einem Käfig gefangen gehalten wurde und hatte gelacht. Dieses teuflische , böse Lachen , dass der Master immer anstimmte wenn er eine seiner neuen und meist grausamen Ideen hatte .   
Er hatte dem Doctor ein Geschäft vorgeschlagen … ein einfaches , simples Geschäft wie er sich ausdrückte .   
Der Doctor im Tausch gegen die Erde und die Menschheit ! 

Der Master erklärte ihm , dass es ja eigentlich nur um sie beide ginge … hatte es von Anfang an. Er habe keinerlei Interesse diesen minderwertigen Planeten und seine Bewohner zu erobern … wozu ?   
Nein … er wolle nur eins … das was er immer schon gewollt hatte von Anfang an …. DEN DOCTOR !   
Wenn der Doctor sich bereit erklärte freiwillig an Bord der Valiant zu bleiben , als sein Gefangener , dann würde er auf der Stelle die Paradoxonmaschine abstellen , den Riss in der Zeit verschließen und somit die Toclafane vernichten .   
Die Gefahr für die Menschheit und die Erde wäre somit vorbei.   
Er , der Doctor , solle aber bitte seinen kleinen Companion namens Martha Jones und ihre komische Widerstandsbewegung zurückpfeifen und ihr sagen das die Gefahr vorüber sei. Und der Doctor solle ihr außerdem mitteilen , das er beim Master bleiben würde und zwar solange der Master dies wünschte.   
Jeder Versuch mit dem Doctor Kontakt aufzunehmen und ihn gar befreien zu wollen , würde als aggressiver Akt verstanden werden und der Master würde augenblicklich mit der Vernichtung der Menschheit fortfahren !   
Der Master betonte , das er immer ein Ass im Ärmel hatte und der Doctor nicht glauben sollte , er bräuchte kleine , fliegende Schreckgespenster um Tod und Zerstörung zu bringen .   
Der Doctor glaubte ihm . Er kannte ihn seit seiner Kindheit und er wußte genau wann der Master log und wann er die Wahrheit sagte .   
Der Doctor willigte letztendlich ein und blieb .

Zumindest war der Master so gnädig gewesen und hatte ihn wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück transformiert . Der Doctor war darüber wirklich überaus froh . Endlich war er wieder er und kein komisches Ding mehr. Aber ihm war natürlich klar das der Master das nicht für ihn getan hatte , sondern aus anderen , niederen Beweggründen.

Der Master installierte ein paar Sicherheitsprogramme und richtete sich einen extra Raum an Bord der Valiant für seine speziellen Zwecke ein. Ebenso bekam der Doctor ein ledernes Halsband der besonderen Art umgelegt , das neben integrierten Messinstrumenten , auch eine einzigartige Biotechnologie enthielt … der einzige der es ihm abnehmen konnte war der Master !  
Aber auch wenn der Doctor freiwillig blieb , bestand der Master auf diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen … er kannte den Doctor ebenso gut wie der Doctor ihn .  
Der Master besuchte ihn täglich in seinem „ Red Room „ und vergnügte sich mit ihm auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise . War es am Anfang nur simple Folter , fand er nach einiger Zeit immer mehr Gefallen daran den Doctor zu demütigen und ihn sexuell zu missbrauchen.   
Jedesmal wenn der Doctor das Piepen des Bioscanners hörte , wusste er das er bald wieder leiden und um Gnade betteln musste.   
Das der Master ihn erneut zu sexuellen Handlungen zwingen und letztendlich vergewaltigen würde.   
Aber nie … niemals hatte er daran irgendwie im entferntesten Vergnügen oder sogar Lust empfunden .  
Nie .   
Bis auf heute ….  
Er konnte so nicht sein … er war nie so gewesen .   
Oder … war es immer schon in ihm gewesen und er hatte es nur nie gemerkt ?   
Es war ja schließlich nicht so das er sexuell unerfahren war … aber das was er da heute erlebt hatte , war seine erste Erfahrung dieser Art gewesen .   
Der Master hatte ihn schon so oft zuvor , seitdem er an Bord der Valiant geblieben war , genommen. Aber das waren Vergewaltigungen gewesen … heute war es fast so gewesen , dass er es ebenso gewollt hätte .  
Und tief im Inneren seiner beiden Herzen wusste der Doctor das dies der Wahrheit entsprach …. 

 

Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und wälzte sich hin und her.   
Der Doctor wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf und streckte sich. Er war total verspannt und hatte Nacken und Rückenschmerzen. Er nahm sich vor dies dem Master unter gar keinen Umständen zu zeigen .  
Er würde das sicher zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen.   
Er ging in das angrenzende , kleine Badezimmer seiner Kammer und duschte erstmal heiß . Vielleicht half dies ja seinen verspannten Muskeln . Als er fertig war , sah er sich in seiner Kammer nach frischen Klamotten um.   
Er wollte nicht wieder in seinen durchgeschwitzten Anzug steigen , er trug ihn schon seit Wochen .  
Seine Kammer war zwar klein , verfügte aber über einen Schrank den er bisher nie geöffnet und es auch nie gewollt hatte . Aber heute wollte er dringend irgendetwas frisches zum Anziehen … egal was … soviel Stolz und Körperbewusstsein besaß er noch .  
Der Doctor öffnete den Schrank und fand wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Ein paar ordentlich zusammengelegte schwarze Jogginghosen . Einige braune ärmellose Shirts .   
Und ein paar rote , aus glänzendem Stoff bestehende enge Boxershorts.   
Mehr war nicht da .   
Aber mehr brauchte er auch nicht . Schnell zog er sich die Sachen an , sie passten wie angegossen und waren überraschenderweise auch überaus bequem .   
Besonders die Boxershorts waren sehr angenehm zu tragen , wie sie sich so an seine ….   
Halt … STOPP !   
Was war das schon wieder ?   
Ging es schon wieder los ? 

Der Doctor schüttelte in echter Frustration den Kopf … er war wirklich verwirrt und fürchtete um seinen Verstand .  
Er hörte ein entferntes , nur allzu vertrautes Piepen ertönen ….   
Ihm wurde sofort mulmig zumute und er blickte zur noch verschlossenen Tür seiner Kammer.  
Er wusste das es nun wieder Zeit für das Spiel des Masters war … ob er wollte oder nicht ….

 

ENDE Kapitel 2


	3. " ... wie Urlaub  "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Kapitel was etwas länger geworden ist , als ich ursprünglich vor hatte . 
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem und wünsche viel Spaß ;-) !

KAPITEL 3 „ …. wie Urlaub „ 

Mit einem lauten RUMMS wurde die Tür zu seiner Kammer schwungvoll geöffnet und ein fröhlich grinsender Master blickte ihn an.  
„ Doctor … Guten Morgen ! Ich hoffe du bist ausgeruht und fit für den nächsten wundervollen Tag bei mir auf der Valiant ?!“ Er klang beinah so wie ein Reiseleiter der seinem Kunden ein ganz besonderes Highlight anbot . 

„ Master … ja … ähm … Morgen also .“ Der Doctor konnte dem Master nicht in die Augen blicken. Er redete eher mit seinem Hemdkragen . 

„ Mich freut es übrigens außerordentlich das dir die Sachen zusagen , die ich für dich ausgewählt habe . Sie passen doch , oder ?   
Sie betonen ganz reizend deinen verführerischen Körper ! „ Der Doctor wurde rot .

„ Warum so schüchtern , Doctor ? Hat es dir gestern etwa nicht gefallen ? „ Er grinste ihn anzüglich an .   
„ Oh doch … dir hat es gefallen . Wenn ich mich so an deine Lustschreie erinnere …“

„ Hör auf !“ 

„ Warum sollte ich , Doctor ? Mmmh ? Warum ?  
Wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen … du und ich … Der Doctor gehört dem Master im Tausch gegen seine ach so geliebte Erde und Menschheit .  
Ich meine … wenn sie dir egal geworden ist „… er grinste ihn nun bösartig an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch „ ich kann mich gerne des Problems annehmen !“

„ Nein natürlich nicht , Master … ich wollte nicht … es tut mir leid ! „ Der Doctor sprach schnell und war sich wieder einmal im Klaren das ein falsches Wort beim Master ausreichen konnte , um ihn zu der Vernichtung der Erde zu verleiten .  
Das durfte er unter gar keinen Umständen zulassen … deshalb war er hier und erduldete all die bizarren und schmerzhaften Spiele des Masters .   
Und der Master hatte mit einem ja Recht gehabt … es waren Lustschreie gewesen !   
Hätte er sich nur erklären können warum ? 

 

„ Was machen wir also heute mit dir ? Wo beginnen wir ? Ah … ich weiß ….  
Dein Rücken ! „ 

Der Doctor erstarrte und blickte dem Master nun mit einem fassungslosen und ertappten Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen .   
Wie war das möglich ? Woher wusste der Master von seinem verspannten Rücken ? 

„ Na los Doctor … immer mir nach ! „  
Der Master drehte sich um und steuerte quer durch den „ Red Room „ auf eine kleine Tür hinter dem beeindruckenden Himmelbett zu. 

Dem Doctor blieb eigentlich nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen . Klar … jetzt hätte er die Chance gehabt den Master zu überwältigen , ihn bewußtlos zu schlagen und sich aus seinen Klauen zu befreien .  
Aber was dann ?   
Seine Tardis war nach wie vor eine Paradoxonmaschine … stillgelegt zwar , aber niemals auch nur im Entferntesten im normalen Betrieb funktionstüchtig .   
Überall waren Wachen . Und was sollte dann aus der Erde werden ,wenn der Master wieder erwachte ?  
Denn … er gab es nicht gerne zu … er konnte den Master nicht töten !   
Er wusste nicht wieso , aber es stand für ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins fest ! Niemals ! 

Also folgte er ihm gehorsam in das kleine Zimmer , wo der Master bereits auf ihn wartete . 

Das Zimmer war größer als der Doctor erwartet hatte und entsprach auch sonst überhaupt nicht dem üblichen Stil des Masters.  
Ein dicker , großer und schwerer Teppich bedeckte den Boden , die Muster und Farben legten eine orientalische Herkunft nahe. Rechts und links befanden sich überall verteilt große Sitzkissen , die sich stilistisch dem Teppich anschlossen .   
Es gab Tische auf denen rote und orange Teelichthalter standen , neben Schalen die typisch türkische Süßigkeiten enthielten.   
Auch hier war ein großes Bett zu finden , die teure rote Bettwäsche reflektierte das warme Licht und bot ein insgesamt mysteriöses und verführerisches Ambiente des Raums .   
Leise Musik spielte.   
Der Doctor war sprachlos … der Master hatte ihn wieder einmal erstaunt .   
„ Gefällt es dir , Doctor ? Du guckst ein wenig … verwundert !“ Der Master grinste zufrieden und erhob sich von dem einladenden Bett.   
„ Es … ist nicht ganz was ich … öhm … erwartet habe , Master .“   
„ Und was hast du erwartet , Doctor ? Hmm ? Ketten und Peitschen ?   
Wie du siehst … „ der Master machte ein ausladende Handbewegung „ … ich kann auch anders !   
Und du wirst überrascht sein zu was ich alles fähig sein kann , wenn man mich … lässt !“ 

Er war näher gekommen , führte den Doctor zum Bett und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen .  
Der Doctor gehorchte . Er fühlte sich irritiert und komischerweise seltsam entspannt . Fast so als wäre er gar kein Gefangener … eher wie im Urlaub .   
Verwirrend .   
Vielleicht lag es an dem schweren Duft nach Räucherstäbchen ? Oder es war die Musik ?   
Der Doctor bemerkte , das der Master leicht zitterte . 

Und es schien diesmal nicht nur aus Lust zu sein … 

 

Der Master blickte seinen Doctor einen Moment an .   
Die Zeit schien für einen Augenblick stehen zu bleiben und er fühlte sich friedlich … entspannt … frei !   
Ein schöner Moment der Stille … den er leider nicht zu lange aufrecht erhalten durfte . Noch nicht . 

„ Zieh dich aus und leg dich auf deinen Bauch !“ befahl er ihm schließlich kurz und knapp und regulierte bewusst seine Atmung .   
Der Doctor würde sehr überrascht sein , was gleich mit ihm passieren würde . Damit würde er bestimmt nicht rechnen !   
Der Doctor tat wie ihm aufgetragen und spürte wieder dieses aufregende , verwirrende Gefühl in sich aufsteigen . Was würde ihn nur diesmal erwarten ?   
Er hörte wie der Master hinter ihm am Fußende herumhantierte und eine in das Bett integrierte Schublade aufzog .   
Seine Spannung wuchs . Sein Magen krampfte sich etwas zusammen . Er hoffte einfach das es nicht allzu schlimm werden würde …  
Der Master kniete sich schließlich über ihn …

Der Doctor keuchte plötzlich vollkommen überrascht auf , als heißes und nach Zimt und Moschus duftendes Öl auf seinen Rücken getropft wurde und die starken Hände des Masters dieses verteilten .   
Dann begann der Master ihn kräftig , aber gleichzeitig sanft zu massieren . Er ließ sich Zeit … er arbeitete sich von den oberen Rückenpartien über die Muskulatur neben der Wirbelsäule bis schließlich fast zur Gesäßmuskulatur vor .   
Der Doctor konnte nicht anders … er seufzte einmal laut auf , die unerwartete Wonne die der Master ihm da schenkte , vollkommen genießend .   
Wenn der Master an eine schmerzende Stelle kam , spürte er es anhand der Muskelkontraktion des Doctors und er löste mit sanft streichenden , kontinuierlichen Bewegungen die Verspannung auf .   
Der Doctor konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl . Das warme Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit umströmte ihn und nun begann auch er zu zittern . Was der Master da an Gefühlen in ihm auslöste , entzückte und erschreckte ihn gleichermaßen … 

Der Master hätte ewig so weitermachen können … das angenehme , warme Licht das sie umgab und die leise Musik bildeten den perfekten Hintergrund für diese Erfahrung der besonderen Art . Der Master und der Doctor … das hörte sich so gut an … so richtig .  
Der Master bewegte seine Hände mit gekonnten , geübten Bewegungen und genoss , wie der Doctor sich unter seinen Berührungen wand und räkelte .   
Ab und an vernahm der Master ein leichtes Seufzen … und dies ließ seine beiden Herzen schneller schlagen .  
Es war perfekt ! 

Der Doctor wurde mehr und mehr von seinen aufsteigenden Gefühlen überwältigt und es fiel ihm schwer sich zusammenzunehmen . Er wollte vor dem Master nicht weinen … das hatte er selbst unter der schlimmsten Tortur nicht getan ! 

Warum war ihm also gerade jetzt danach ? 

Das war der Master ! Er konnte doch unmöglich für ihn so etwas wie … Zuneigung empfinden ? Oder gar …  
Hatte der Master ihn wieder manipuliert , ihm was in seine Mahlzeiten gemischt , was ihn gefügig machen sollte ? 

Der Doctor beschloss seine Gefühle soweit ihm das möglich war , zu unterdrücken und abzuwarten .   
Sollte er in ein paar Tagen immer noch so empfinden , dann … ja dann würde er sich erneut mit diesem Thema und seiner daraus resultierenden Problematik befassen .   
Jetzt wollte er auf jedenfall erstmal die Zärtlichkeiten des Masters genießen , bevor die Sanftheit wieder in Gewalt und Schmerz umschlug . 

Der Master kam an eine besonders schmerzende Stelle und er keuchte kurz auf.   
„ Oh mein Doctor … du bist schon arg verspannt , das muss ich sagen . Gut das ich im Laufe meiner verschiedenen Regenerationen ein paar gewisse Praktiken erlernt habe , die selbst die härtesten Muskeln wieder weich und geschmeidig werden lassen.   
Und noch mehr … „ Der Master ließ seine Hände in Richtung Schulterblätter wandern und übte mit beiden Daumen rechts und links auf der Schulterblattinnenseite einen leichten kontinuierlichen Druck aus .   
Der Doctor war etwas irritiert und unschlüssig was der Master damit bezwecken wollte , als er es spürte ….   
Es grub sich ganz langsam in seinen Körper hinein und strahlte von seinem Rücken bis in seine Beine und Arme aus .   
Erregung . Pure , unverfälschte Lust . 

Er stöhnte unwillkürlich unter der Berührung auf .  
Der Master reagierte sofort und verlagerte die Stimulation der geheimen Druckpunkte auf eine noch wirkungsvollere Stelle links und rechts neben dem Steißbein des Doctors. 

„ Wusstest du eigentlich das es bei uns Gallifreyans ein paar äußerst interessante Stellen am Rücken gibt ?   
Bei entsprechender Stimulation lösen sie die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen aus .“ Die Stimme des Masters war voller Vergnügen und er verstärkte den Druck.  
Der Doctor spannte sich an und stöhnte erneut auf . Nein … das hatte er in der Tat nicht gewusst , dass es solche Stellen gab . Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren , dieser Druck neben seinem Steißbein erregte ihn sehr . Ihm wurde warm .   
Der Master begann nun mit leichten , kreisenden Bewegungen an der Stelle , den Druck hielt er dabei aufrecht .  
Der Doctor atmete nun schwerer … er fühlte wie er eine Erektion bekam . Er begann sich ebenfalls langsam zu bewegen , immer den Bewegungen des Masters entgegen .   
Alle Zweifel waren wie weggeblasen , es gab nur noch diese brennende Lust zwischen ihm und dem Master .   
„ Und nun dreh dich um , Doctor !“ Die Stimme des Masters legte nahe , dass auch er ziemlich erregt war .   
Der Master ließ ihn sich herumdrehen und stand dann kurz auf , um sich ebenfalls auszuziehen .   
Der Doctor konnte deutlich die harte Erektion des Masters sehen .   
„ Gefällt dir was du siehst ? Keine Sorge … du wirst mich bald wieder in dir spüren ! Aber heute bist du erst einmal dran .“  
Der Master kam zurück aufs Bett und legte dem Doctor Handschellen an , die seine Arme an den beiden Bettpfosten fixierten . Dann begann er die Brust des Doctors zu küssen . Zuerst langsam und dann mit wilder Leidenschaft . Ab und an biss er auch mal zu , was ein lautes , beinah animalisch klingendes Stöhnen des Doctors zur Folge hatte .  
Er nahm sich besonders viel Zeit für die Brustwarzen des Doctors. Er saugte und spielte mit der Zunge zuerst an der rechte Brustwarze herum , bis sie komplett hart und kirschrot war .   
Dann nahm er sich die andere vor .  
Der Doctor wurde , wie auch schon am Tag zuvor , komplett von seiner Lust überwältigt . Wie oft er auch versuche sich einzureden , dass dies nicht richtig war …. das er sich zusammenreißen müsste … das der Master ihn hier gefangen hielt und ihn dazu zwang … all dies wurde von der süßen , niemals enden wollenden Lust verschluckt .   
Er bäumte sich lustvoll auf , als der Master begann an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern . Er biss auch schon das ein oder andere mal etwas stärker zu , doch das störte den Doctor nicht . Der kurze Schmerz wandelte sich fast augenblicklich in Lust um und verstärkte seine Geilheit nur noch mehr .   
Der Master fuhr nun mit seiner Zunge über seinen Oberkörper und wanderte tiefer und tiefer …   
Der Doctor schnappte hörbar nach Luft , als der Master bei seinen Hoden ankam .   
Er leckte seine Eier zärtlich , akribisch darauf bedacht seinen Penis dabei nicht zu berühren und als der Doctor schon meinte er würde gleich die Besinnung verlieren , nahm er ihn schließlich in den Mund . 

Der Doctor begann lauter zu stöhnen und bäumte sich erneut auf . Seine Lust erreichte eine neue Ebene .  
Der Master saugte kräftig an ihm und ließ seine Zunge das Glied des Doctors umtanzen . Er spürte wie auch er immer härter wurde . Gleich würde auch er auf seine Kosten kommen … 

Der Doctor schrie auf , als ihn der heftige Orgasmus überrannte und ließ ihn schließlich zitternd und am ganzen Körper mit Schweiß bedeckt auf das Bett zurücksinken .   
Der Master richtete sich auf und grinste ihn wollüstig an .   
„ Wie ich dir schon sagte , Doctor … ich kann auch anders . „   
„ Das war … oh Master … warum tust du das nur mit mir ?“ Seine Stimme war noch etwas zittrig .

„ Weil es mir gefällt und dir ebenso , Doctor . Hat keinen Sinn es weiter zu leugnen . Und nun … bin ich dran ! „ 

Der Master löste die Handschellen des Doctors und brachte ihn in eine kniende Position .   
Er stöhnte wollüstig auf , als er über den Hintern des Doctors strich und ihm einen scharfen Klaps verpasste .  
Er hörte den Doctor aufkeuchen . Er schlug erneut zu , diesmal fester . Wieder ein Keuchen des Doctors … oh wie ihn das antörnte , wenn er solche Laute von sich gab .   
Er fuhr mit dem Spanking fort , obgleich es ihn gierte ihn zu nehmen . Aber der Master durfte nicht aus den Augen verlieren , was sein Ziel war und so schaffte er es sich zurückzuhalten . 

Der Doctor spürte wie mit jedem Schlag das Kribbeln zunahm , ebenso wie seine Begierde . Er zwang sich , nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und genoss stattdessen nur . Obgleich ihm die Bedeutung und Tragweite des Ganzen absolut klar war ! 

Der Master hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus … er musste ihn nehmen . Jetzt ! 

Er packte den Doctor bei den Hüften und drang hart in ihn ein . Er hörte wie der Doctor erneut zu stöhnen begann . Er bewegte sich mit animalischer Wildheit und legte viel Kraft in jeden seiner Stöße . Der Master stöhnte voller Wollust laut auf und er spürte , wie Schweiß seinen Rücken hinabtropfte .   
Er hörte den Doctor schwer atmen und gestattete ihm , sich seinem schnellen Rhythmus anzupassen . Es war so unendlich befriedigend den Doctor hart zu nehmen … aber ein Doctor , der offensichtlich ebenfalls Vergnügen daran empfand … das war eine Bereicherung auf ganzer Ebene . 

Der Atem des Masters ging stoßweise und schließlich kam er . Sein Schrei erfüllte den Raum und endete mit seinem keuchendem Atem , als er sich vom Doctor löste und sich neben ihn aufs Bett legte .   
Er wusste das der Doctor noch steif war , er hatte ihm keine Chance gelassen zu kommen .  
Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich dazu heute mal gnädig zu sein , dafür würde er ihn morgen umso härter rannehmen .

Der Master blickte den schwer atmenden Doctor , der nun neben ihm lag an und grinste verschmitzt .   
Er berührte den harten Penis des Doctors ganz sachte und auch seine Bewegungen waren federleicht und zurückhaltend . Der Doctor stöhnte schwer auf und bewegte seine Hüften . Der Master hielt ihn quasi nur fest , der Doctor führte die lustvollen Bewegungen selbst aus und brachte sich schließlich zum Höhepunkt. 

Als der Doctor seinen Lustschreien Ausdruck verlieh , beugte der Master sich über ihn und küsste ihn wild , aber nicht unbedingt unsanft auf den Mund . Seine Zunge bahnte sich seinen Weg in den Mund des Doctors und vereinigte sich mit seiner ebenfalls wild zuckenden Zunge .   
Der Kuss war kurz aber intensiv .   
Sie lösten sich voneinander und guckten sich beide mit undeutbaren Blicken an .   
„ Nun … also … ich denke wir sollten für heute Schluß machen , Doctor . Ich bringe dich selbst in dein Zimmer , was meinst du ? „   
„ Wie du möchtest , Master . „ Der Blick des Doctors hatte etwas glänzendes an sich , er sah ratlos und glücklich zugleich aus .   
Sie gingen zurück in das kleine Zimmer des Doctors und sahen sich erneut an .   
Der Master fasste sich zuerst .  
„ Du musst hungrig sein . Ich lasse dir eine reichhaltige Mahlzeit zubereiten . Danach solltest du dich etwas … ausruhen . Du musst fit sein … für morgen ! „ Der Master wandte sich um und wollte gehen als der Doctor ihn mit einem Wort zwang , sich umzudrehen und ihn erneut anzusehen . Der Blick des Masters drückte mehr aus , als Worte jemals hätten beschreiben können . 

„ Danke !“ 

 

ENDE Kapitel 3


	4. " Verdrängung "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist mal wieder etwas länger geworden , als ursprünglich geplant ^^ . Auch die Zeit war diesmal nicht auf meiner Seite ..
> 
> Ich wünsche aber viel Spaß ... und ich entschuldige mich schonmal vorab für den Inhalt ;-) ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Der Ton wird etwas härter ...

KAPITEL 4 „ Verdrängung „ 

 

Es wurde eine lange und schlaflose Nacht … für beide !  
Der Doctor war bereits zuvor unsicher und verwirrt wegen seiner Empfindungen und aufkeimenden Gefühlen gewesen , aber derjenige der in dieser Nacht richtig mit sich zu kämpfen hatte , war der Master !

Nun war er es , der sich in seinem großen Bett hin und her wälzte und in Gedanken den vergangenen Tag immer wieder durchspielte .  
Was war passiert ?  
Seit wann nahm er dermaßen Rücksicht auf den Doctor ?  
War er , der Master , weich oder gar schwach geworden ?  
Oh nein … das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen …  
Er war der Master …. Er hatte den Doctor geködert und nun befand er sich in seinem Besitz !  
Es war nicht nötig gnädig zu dem Doctor zu sein … oder ihn gar zu schonen . Was für einen Eindruck würde das vermitteln und was bedeutete dies für seinen Ruf ?  
NEIN !  
Es war Zeit , dass andere Seiten aufgezogen wurden !  
Er hatte den Doctor in seiner Gewalt und konnte mit ihm tun was er wollte !  
Der Master kannte sich und seine Neigung ganz genau … er wusste was er brauchte , um wirkliche Befriedigung zu erlangen . Er schämte sich dessen nicht , im Gegenteil , er war stolz darauf .  
Folterung und Erniedrigung ...  
Genau das würde er morgen mit ihm tun … eiskalt , ohne Gnade und falsches Mitleid !  
Der Master drehte sich herum und schlief zufrieden ein .

Morgen … 

 

Der Doctor erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und wankte noch etwas benommen ins Badezimmer.  
Das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut tat gut und während er sich duschte , grübelte er darüber nach was ihn wohl heute erwarten würde ?  
Würde es ihm wieder Vergnügen bereiten , wenn der Master sich seiner annahm ?  
Falls er geschlagen wurde … ob er diese seltsamen Gefühle wieder verspüren würde ?  
Vielleicht würde er sich auch wieder Sex mit dem Master wünschen , so wie vor zwei Tagen …  
Der Doctor hatte soviele Fragen und auf keine davon , gab es eine eindeutige Antwort . 

Als er fertig war , zog er sich wieder ein paar der Klamotten an , die der Master ihm ausgesucht hatte .  
Schwarze , enge Boxershorts gesellten sich zu der üblichen schwarzen Jogginghose , hinzu kam diesmal ein stahlblaues , ärmelloses Shirt .  
Der Doctor blickte in den kleinen Spiegel in seinem Raum und betastete sein ledernes Halsband … er gewöhnte sich langsam daran .  
Er schüttelte mal wieder verwundert den Kopf … was hatte der Master bloß mit ihm gemacht ?  
Es war beinah so , als wünschte er ihn sich herbei . Jetzt . In diesem Moment . Hierher in sein kleines Zimmer , damit er mit ihm … er wusste es nicht … spielen konnte ?  
Ihn wieder verführte ?  
Der Doctor konnte mit seinen wirren Gedanken noch nicht viel anfangen , aber er wusste eins mit Sicherheit :  
Gestern war etwas zwischen ihnen passiert !  
Irgendetwas tiefes …. starkes … ein gewisses Band war entstanden !  
Es waren Gefühle gewesen , die sich tief in seine Seele gegraben hatten . Und er hatte beim Master das gleiche gesehen , als er gegangen war . 

Was würde das nun für sie beide bedeuten ? 

Das Piepen des Bioscanners ertönte und der Doctor konnte einfach nicht anders … er lächelte leicht und wandte seinen Blick zur Tür .  
Erwartungsvoll baute sich die Spannung in ihm auf , gleich würde der Master …

RUMMS ! …

Die Tür flog plötzlich auf und ein lauter Knall ertönte . Der Doctor fühlte verdutzt die Metallkanüle des Betäubungsgeschosses in seinem Hals und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit , die schwarz gekleideten Wachen verdutzt anzusehen .  
Dann wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen …

 

Als der Doctor sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt , bemerkte er als erstes das er fror .  
Er war , wie so oft zuvor , an eine der Wände des „ Red Room „ gekettet und hing nun nackt mit beiden Armen in festen Ketten an der Wand . Seine Füße berührten kaum den Boden und er spürte bereits jetzt ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinen Schultergelenken .  
Er sah den Master in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stehen und er musterte ihn , die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt . Sein Blick war eiskalt .  
Der Doctor bekam Angst .  
Die Situation war anders als zuvor … gefährlicher , instabiler und der Blick des Masters ließ ihn erschauern.  
Er würde ihm schlimmes antun … 

Der Master blickte den Doctor mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung , Hohn und grausamer Freude an .  
Er merkte wie die Angst des Doctors stieg und er freute sich darüber . Gut so ! Er sollte gefälligst Angst haben , dies war sein Schicksal .  
Angst und Schmerz .  
Mit ein paar entschlossenen Schritten war er beim Doctor und er erhob seine Hand zum Schlag .  
Die Ohrfeige war hart und ließ den Kopf des Doctors zurückschnellen.  
Der Master lachte entzückt auf .  
„ Oh wie sehr ich das vermisst habe !  
Schluss mit dem netten Master …. jetzt gibt's endlich wieder Action nach meinem Geschmack .  
Und zwar nur nach meinem …“ knurrte er dem Doctor ins Ohr . Er wollte das er wusste , was gleich mit ihm passieren würde … 

Der Doctor sah in die kalten , seltsam leeren Augen des Masters . Er meinte ein gewisse Traurigkeit darin zu erkennen … verborgen hinter seiner Wut .  
Was war geschehen ?  
Der Doctor hatte nicht viel Zeit über diese Frage nachzudenken , als er unerwartet vom Master losgekettet und brutal zu Boden geworfen wurde .  
Instinktiv schlang er seine Arme um seinen Kopf , um sich zu schützen.  
Der Master griff nach einem Rohrstock und schlug ohne ein weiteres Wort zu .  
Wieder und wieder holte er aus , es war ihm vollkommen gleich ob er den Doctor ernsthaft dabei verletzte .  
Die Schläge waren brutal und rücksichtslos .  
Der Doctor ertrug sie am Anfang mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen , aber als der Master unerbittlich mit den Prügel fortfuhr , wurden aus den sporadischen Schreien zuerst ein permanentes Gebrüll und später ein Wimmern.  
Auch diese jämmerlichen Laute konnten den Master nicht zum Aufhören bewegen . Dem Doctor standen die Tränen in den Augen . Er verstand es nicht .  
Gestern war der Master noch so liebevoll zu ihm gewesen , hatte sich um seinen Rücken auf diese einzigartige Weise gekümmert und heute drosch er brutal auf ihn ein ?  
Was war geschehen … was war in dieser Nacht bloß geschehen … ?

Der Master fühlte wie das Blut durch seinen Körper rauschte und wie , ausgelöst durch das klägliche Wimmern des Doctors , ihn allmählich die Lust ergriff .  
Ja …. DAS war es was ihn wirklich anmachte und seine Gier entfachte . Nicht irgendwelche weichgespülten Streicheleinheiten … Schmerz , Angst , Leid … das waren seine Aphrodisiaka !  
Der Master warf den Rohrstock beiseite und betrachtete die jämmerliche Gestalt zu seinen Füßen .  
So musste es sein !  
Der Doctor erhob sich ein wenig und streckte eine Hand nach dem Bein des Masters aus .  
Brutal wurde die Hand weggetreten und stattdessen seine Haare gepackt und sein Kopf hochgerissen . Der Doctor schrie .  
„ Was willst du ?“ schrie der Master den Doctor unbeherrscht an .  
Bevor der Doctor ihm antworten konnte , lähmte ein Tritt in die Rippen seinen Atem und ließ nichts als ein ersticktes Keuchen übrig .  
„ Interessiert mich eh nicht . Du hast ausschließlich zu dienen … mir zu dienen , egal in welcher Form .  
Blas mir einen ! „  
Der Master öffnete seine Hose und drückte den Doctor gegen seine Lenden . Der Doctor drehte seinen Kopf in Widerwillen zur Seite , wurde aber durch einen erneuten scharfen Tritt schnell eines besseren belehrt .  
Seine Lippen schlossen sich um das Glied des Masters und er begann.  
Der Master hielt während der ganzen Zeit seinen Kopf in einem eisernen Griff fest und diktierte fast gänzlich die Bewegungen des Doctors .  
Er wurde sehr schnell hart und fühlte schon bald den nahenden Orgasmus. Er kam direkt in den Mund des Doctors und er sah , wie er würgte und sichtlich um Fassung rang.  
Mit eiskalter Stimme befahl er : „ Schlucken !“ und untermalte seinen Befehl mit einem erneuten Tritt in die Rippen .  
Der Doctor zitterte ,würgte und tat letztendlich wie befohlen . Er blickte anschließend hoch zum Master .  
Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und eine rollte nun seine Wange hinunter .  
Als der Master dies sah , spürte er das herannahende Unwetter umso deutlicher . Er schnaubte verächtlich auf .  
„ Spar dir deine Tränen . Du wirst sie später noch brauchen !“ sagte er mit gnadenloser , gänzlich gefühlskalter Stimme zu dem Doctor .  
Der Master spürte dabei förmlich wie das psychische Leid des Doctors wuchs .  
Er fühlte sich stark und genoss , das er dem Doctor seinen Willen in jeder erdenklicher Form aufzwingen konnte und dies auch beabsichtigte zu tun.  
Dies war sein Moment … seine Stunde … wie die vielen Male zuvor . 

Der Master packte den immer noch wimmernden Doctor an seinem Halsband und zog ihn unbeirrt hinter sich her . Er hatte eine Idee .  
Der Doctor wurde in eine andere Ecke des „ Red Room „ geschleift und dort erneut mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ausgestreckten Armen festgekettet .  
Als der Master sein Spielzeug gesichert hatte , ging er kurz hinaus .  
Der Doctor atmete ein paar mal tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen . Es gelang ihm nur suboptimal .  
Der Master kam zurück und rollte ein hüfthohes , seltsam anmutendes Gerät vor sich her.  
Was war das ? Der Doctor hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen und er hatte in seinem langen Leben schon so einiges gesehen .  
Das Gerät war aus mehreren Teilen zusammengebaut .  
Der Sockel mit den Rollen war kastenförmig und massig , jedoch wurde das Gerät nach oben hin immer schmaler und endete in drei länglichen , dünnen Armen . Die drei Arme teilten sich an ihren Enden wiederum in zwei Spitzen die etwas auseinander standen .  
Es sah sehr einschüchternd aus .  
Der Doctor blickte mit einem ängstlichen , fragenden Blick zum Master .  
Dieser lachte höhnisch : „ Was ? Dachtest du etwa ich beschäftige mich den ganzen lieben langen Tag nur mit dir ? Oh wie typisch … “ die letzten Worte untermalte er mit einer kräftigen Ohrfeige .  
„ Ich bin ein wissenschaftliches Genie . Sehr viel klüger als du und tausendmal kreativer . Dies ist meine Erfindung … der „ Triple Voltage Applikator „ … freust du dich , Doctor ? Weißt du … ich habe ihn extra nur für dich gebaut !“ Seine Stimme war grausam und der Doctor hörte deutlich seine freudige Erwartung heraus .  
Er versuchte sich zu wappnen.  
Der Master klappte nun aus dem Sockel des Gerätes eine Art Bedienpult aus und zog es zu sich heran .  
Er legte einen Schalter um und die Maschine erwachte sirrend zum Leben .  
Der Master trat nun neben ihn und justierte die beweglichen Arme in Richtung des Doctors.  
Ein Arm war nur Zentimeter von seinem Brustbein entfernt , der zweite Arm wurde tiefer in Richtung seines Bauches eingestellt und der dritte Arm … den dritten Arm positionierte der Master in Richtung Intimzone . Er lächelte ihn grausam an und leckte sich über seine Lippen.  
Dann trat er wieder hinter die Konsole .  
Der Doctor spannte sich … er wusste das er gleich große Schmerzen ertragen musste .  
Wie groß die Schmerzen allerdings wurden hatte er nicht geahnt ….  
Die brennenden , stechenden Schmerzen kamen in regelmäßigen Abständen von 2 Sekunden und hinterließen in seinem ganzen Körper einen permanenten , schwelenden Schmerz.  
Der Doctor versuchte tapfer zu sein , doch die Schmerzen waren bei weitem zu stark .  
Er keuchte , stöhnte und schrie sein Leid hinaus . Die Antwort des Masters bestand aus höhnischem Gelächter und weiteren „ feinjustierungen „ der Einstellungen , was nur dem Zweck diente dem Doctor noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen .  
Der Master erlebte einen wahren Rausch , als er der sich windenden Gestalt zusah.  
Seine Lust stieg erneut in ihm empor , heiß und fordernd . Er war begierig auf den letzten Teil seiner Demütigung des Doctors , aber er musste sich noch etwas gedulden .  
Er hatte eines noch nicht ausprobiert … er drehte an ein paar Rädchen an der Konsole , erhöhte die Voltzahl und leitete die Energie in eine andere Bann.  
Genauer gesagt , direkt an die empfindlichste Stelle des Doctors . Die Maschine summte in einem hohen Ton .  
Der Doctor heulte animalisch auf und wand sich verzweifelt in seinen Ketten …. Der weiß glühende Schmerz traf seine sensibelste Stelle und setzte sie einem permanenten Reiz aus .  
Er hielt es nicht aus … Tränen liefen nun unkontrolliert seine Wangen hinunter und er wurde von den schlimmen Schmerzkrämpfen regelrecht geschüttelt .  
Er bäumte sich in seinen Ketten auf und sein Zittern wurde immer schlimmer . Diese Schmerzen … zu stark … viel zu stark …  
Er schrie verzweifelt : „ Bitte Master … bitte hör auf ! „  
Der Master hörte nicht auf . Er zog nur eine Augenbraue leicht hoch und atmete tief ein. Er war ganz in seiner Lust gefangen und das hilflose Flehen des Doctors beflügelte ihn nur .  
Der Doctor sah die Reaktion des Masters kaum noch .  
Er fühlte eine nahende Ohnmacht …

Das Summen erlosch .

Eine Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn und sein Kopf wurde etwas zurückgebogen . Der Master sah ihn direkt an , sein Atem war etwas beschleunigt .  
„ Na …na … Doctor . Nicht ohnmächtig werden . Wir sind noch nicht fertig .“ Der Unterton seiner Stimme ließ nichts Gutes erahnen .  
Der Doctor zitterte immer noch . Er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt.  
Er wurde vom Master befreit und der Master hob den am Boden liegenden Rohrstock auf .  
Der Doctor zuckte zusammen und taumelte zurück .  
„ Nein ! „ Ein fester Schlag auf seinen Oberschenkel ließ ihn sich ducken . Der Master sog scharf die Luft ein , umrundete den Doctor und schlug erneut zu . Der Hieb landete auf dem Hintern des Doctors .  
„ Los … vorwärts … zum Bett ! „  
Als der Doctor nicht schnell genug reagierte , erhielt er einen weiteren scharfen Hieb zur Ermutigung .  
Er stolperte schnell zum Bett und wurde sogleich vom Master mit eisernem Griff an seinem Halsband gepackt . Der Master zog ihn zu einem der kunstvoll verzierten und massiven Bettpfosten . Alle Bettpfosten reichten vom Boden bis zur Decke hoch und waren dort zusätzlich mit dieser verschraubt . Sehr stabil .  
Sehr praktisch .  
Der Master blickte den Doctor wollüstig an und holte ein paar Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Handschellen waren ein wenig anders als sonst , sie besaßen eine längere Kette und wirkten insgesamt überaus stabil . Er griff zu den Händen des Doctors und klinkte sein rechtes Handgelenk ein. Dann zog er die Kette durch einen am Bettpfosten befestigten Ring und kettete schließlich auch seine linke Hand fest.  
Nun war der Doctor sicher am Bett fixiert , beide Arme straff nach oben gestreckt .  
Den Doctor überkam erneut die Angst . Sein Zittern wurde wieder stärker und er fühlte sich hilfloser denn je .  
Er war doch schon fast am Ende seiner Kräfte … was wollte der Master denn bitte noch von ihm ? 

Als er das Rascheln von Kleidung hörte und das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses , wusste er was der Master noch wollte. Er hätte es sich denken können … aber er hatte gehofft , das dem nicht so sein würde .  
Doch es war unausweichlich …

Er zuckte zusammen als der Master seine Hand auf eine seiner Arschbacken legte und ein wenig zärtlich streichelte . Er wollte es nicht . Er versuchte sich wegzudrehen , aber das war in dieser Position kaum möglich.  
Der Master grinste , als er die Abwehrreaktion des Doctors sah und er hörte mit dem streicheln auf und griff stattdessen kräftig zu. Der Doctor gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und spannte seinen Rücken . Der Master ließ seinen Hintern los.  
„ Du weißt doch was ich nun tun werde , oder Doctor ? „ Seine Stimme war schwer und lustgeschwängert .  
Der Doctor schluckte hart und spannte sich erneut an .  
Hoffentlich ging es schnell vorbei …

Der Master drang hart in ihn ein und ließ ihn sofort seine ganze Länge spüren . Der Doctor keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf . Der Master packte ihn bei den Haaren und stieß noch kräftiger zu. Er wurde sofort mit einem lauteren Stöhnen des Doctors belohnt und er spürte die Lust heiß durch seinen Körper rauschen.  
Der Doctor zitterte stärker .  
„ Bitte Master … nicht … „  
Der Master spürte bei diesen Worten eine erneute Welle der Erregung . Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zügeln .  
Er schlug einen harten , sehr brutalen Rhythmus an und penetrierte den Doctor unbarmherzig. Schon bald verwandelte sich das Wimmern erneut in Schreie .  
Dies verstärkte seine Lust jedoch nur noch . Er wollte den Doctor nehmen , ihn ausfüllen und beherrschen .  
Er ließ die Haare des Doctors los und stützte sich mit seinen Armen an den Handgelenken des Doctors ab.  
Seine Stöße wurde noch stärker , sein Rhythmus schneller .  
Der Doctor wimmerte und schluchzte ab und an laut auf . Diesmal war es wirklich zu viel für ihn . Sein Wimmern vermischte sich mit den lustvollen Lauten des Masters und sie bildeten ein bizarres Kontrastprogramm.  
Der Schmerz und die Demütigung ergriffen den Doctor komplett . Jeder Stoß grub sich nicht nur tief in seinen Körper , auch seine Seele wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen . Er würde lange brauchen , um sich davon zu erholen .  
Der Master konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten . Er legte seine ganze Kraft in die letzten paar Stöße und kam mit einem lauten , triumphierenden Aufschrei .  
Der Doctor schrie ebenfalls … allerdings aus Schmerz.  
Er spürte einen reißenden Schmerz und fühlte warme Nässe. Ein starkes Brennen stellte sich ein .  
Er wimmerte laut auf und spürte erneut Tränen.  
Der Master zog sich befriedigt aus dem Arsch des Doctors zurück und bemerkte Blut an seinem Penis.  
Er hatte kein Gleitgel benutzt … er hatte es nicht benutzen wollen und nun hatte er den Doctor bei der brutalen Penetration aufgerissen .  
Es blutete stark .  
Der Master zog eine Augenbraue hoch .  
„ Mmmh … da werde ich mich wohl drum kümmern müssen ! „  
Dem Doctor wurde sehr schlecht bei diesen Worten . Eine schreckliche Panik ergriff ihn und er rüttelte verzweifelt an den Handschellen . Sie gaben nicht einen Millimeter nach.  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren wurde er gepackt und mit unbarmherziger Kraft in einen der unzähligen Nebenräume gezerrt . Der Doctor war zu schwach um sich zu wehren , auch lähmte ihn der immer stärker werdende Schmerz zwischen seinen Pobacken .  
Ein schlichter Raum mit einer grauen Liege .  
Hand und Fußfesseln an allen Enden .  
Links vom Tisch war ein kleiner Tisch mit chirurgischen Instrumenten und Operationsmaterial.  
Die Kehle des Doctors schnürte sich zu und ein kalter Laut stieg aus seiner Brust auf.  
„ Nein … Nein … bitte Master . Bitte tu das nicht ! Oh bitte … NEIN !“  
Er schlug die Hände in lähmenden Entsetzen vor sein Gesicht . Die Panik hatte ihn im festen Griff.  
Der Master zwang ihn brutal bäuchlings auf den Tisch und fixierte ihn .  
„ Master … BITTE NICHT !“  
Der Master gab ihm keine Antwort und als der Doctor den Kopf nach links drehte um ihn anzusehen , sah er den Master zu Nadel und Faden greifen .  
Dem Doctor wurde übel …

Die nächsten paar Minuten gehörten zu den schlimmsten im Leben des Doctors . Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich grausam und schien nie enden zu wollen.  
Jeder Stich , den der Master ausführte , schien direkt ins Schmerzzentrum seines Gehirns zu stechen und grub sich dort heiß glühenden in sein Gedächtnis .  
Tränen liefen ununterbrochen über sein Gesicht und er hielt sich auch nicht mehr damit zurück . Er weinte und schrie seine Schmerzen , seine Scham und seine verletzten Gefühle hemmungslos aus sich heraus .  
Als der Master nach schier endlosen Minuten fertig war , war der Doctor nur noch ein verschwitztes und verheultes Häufchen Elend .  
Er zitterte unkontrolliert .  
Er spürte wie der Master ihm ein wenig von seiner Spezialsalbe auf seinen Analeingang schmierte und leicht einmassierte . Trotz allen Grausamkeiten zuvor , geschah dies erstaunlich sanft und fürsorglich. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten .  
Der Doctor beruhigte sich etwas.  
Er spürte einen leichten Nadelstich in seinem Hals und eine bleiernde , warme Müdigkeit umgab ihn .  
Er verlor das Bewusstsein …

Der Doctor erwachte mitten in der Nacht in tiefer Dunkelheit .  
Er lag in seinem Bett und die Wärme des Bettes und seiner Müdigkeit erfüllte seinen Körper .  
Sein Hintern fühlte sich schon ein wenig besser an , obwohl ab und an ein wenig zwickte .  
Aber das seltsamste war …. Er war nicht allein !  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte und fühlte den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut .  
Der Master !  
Der Doctor war erstarrte und war sich hundertprozentig sicher das er träumte .  
Der Master streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken … ohne sexuelle Absicht … es war beinah so als wolle er ihn damit trösten .  
Er hörte den Master leise sanfte Worte murmeln und dazwischen immer wieder : „ Es tut mir leid … so leid . „  
Der Doctor wurde trotz dieser Erkenntnis erneut von der Müdigkeit übermannt und er schlief wieder ein .

 

ENDE Kapitel 4


	5. " Erkenntnisse "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruhig und entspannt ... voller Erkenntnisse :-) !

Kapitel 5 „ Erkenntnisse „ 

 

Der Doctor erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden und wagte keinen Muskel zu bewegen.  
Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen … der Master war noch bei ihm und schlief friedlich neben ihm.  
Der Doctor konnte die Hand des Masters spüren , sie lag warm und leicht auf seiner Hüfte .  
Der Master hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt , seine Brust fest an den Rücken des Doctors gedrückt .  
Der Doctor atmete ruhig ein und aus . Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte … wirklich nicht .  
Gestern hatte ihn der Master brutal behandelt , ihm seinen Willen aufgezwungen und aus irgendeinem Grund den er nicht kannte , hatte es ihm gestern noch mehr weh getan , ihn noch tiefer gedemütigt als sonst .  
Und dem Master schien es ebenfalls nicht ganz so viel Spaß gemacht zu haben .  
Natürlich war er erregt gewesen und hatte seinen Schmerz ausgekostet … aber da war noch etwas anderes unter der Oberfläche gewesen . Etwas tieferes .  
Der Doctor hatte es in den Augen des Masters gesehen , es hatte für ihn fast wie eine Mischung aus Bedauern , Schmerz und Angst gewirkt . Als täte es ihm beinah leid ihn so zu behandeln . Und dann zwischendurch immer wieder dieser intensive , fast brennende Blick . Dieser verzückte Gesichtsausdruck . 

 

Konnte das sein ? 

 

War das wirklich Liebe in den Augen des Masters gewesen ? 

 

Tief in seinem Herzen wusste der Doctor längst die Antwort … er hatte es seit dem Tag gewusst , wo der Master ihn angefangen hatte von Zeit zu Zeit gut zu behandeln .  
Gut , er hatte ihm stets gezeigt wo sein Platz war , ihn stets dominiert und ihn oft bestraft .  
Aber er hatte ihm gutes Essen bringen lassen , ihm ein eigenes Zimmer zugewiesen und ihm dann später …. Vergnügen geschenkt . 

 

Und es hatte ihm gefallen , natürlich hatte es das .

 

Der Doctor war ein fühlendes , atmendes Lebewesen und Reize ganz gleich welcher Art gingen nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei .  
Selbst wenn die Reize vom Master kamen ….

 

Und trotzdem … warum war der Master aber dann gestern so brutal zu ihm gewesen ?  
Diese schreckliche Vergewaltigung …. Das Nähen seiner Wunde ...  
Allein bei dem Gedanken daran , fing der Doctor leicht an zu zittern und er stöhnte leise auf .

 

Der Master bewegte sich auf einmal leicht und drückte den Doctor fester an sich . Er strich mit leisem Seufzen mit seiner Wange über den Rücken des Doctors .  
Der Doctor erstarrte … war der Master von diesen leisen Geräuschen aufgewacht ?  
Er blieb stocksteif in seiner Haltung und atmete so flach wie möglich .  
Die Bewegungen des Masters ebbten ab und er begann wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen . Er war wieder in eine tiefere Phase des Schlafes gefallen …. 

 

Der Doctor ordnete seine Gedanken und horchte aufrichtig in sich hinein .

 

Was empfand er für den Master ? 

 

Am Anfang seiner selbstgewählten Gefangenschaft war es Mitleid gewesen , er hatte die gequälte Seele seines ehemaligen Freundes gesehen und so sehr gehofft ihm helfen zu können .  
Später hatten sich seine Gefühle für den Master geändert , sie waren verwirrender und unbestimmter den je .

 

Eigentlich hätte er ihn hassen müssen , diese Demütigungen die der Master ihm aussetzte , die Schmerzen die er erleiden musste .  
Das alles hätte es ihm leicht machen können , ihn zu hassen .  
Er konnte es nicht .  
Es lag nicht in seiner Natur zu hassen , aber das war nicht Grund genug .  
Der Master faszinierte ihn auf eine Weise , die den Doctor sehr erschreckte .  
Er hatte angefangen dieses komische Prickeln zu spüren , wenn der Master ihm Strafe androhte .  
Nun wusste der Doctor , und erlaubte sich zum ersten Mal diesen Gedanken zuende zu denken , dass es das süße Gefühl von Vorfreude und Angst zugleich war .  
Eine Vorfreude auf Schmerz und Schläge , die seine Lust anstachelte und ihn gleichzeitig sehr ängstigte . 

 

Angst und Vorfreude zugleich ! 

 

Der Doctor hatte darüber gelesen , er wusste das es diese und noch viele andere Neigungen gab.  
Er hätte nur nie im Traum daran gedacht , dass er solch eine Neigung in sich tragen könnte .  
Nun , anscheinend hatte er sich da wohl geirrt …

 

Aber liebte er den Master ? 

 

Der Doctor hatte noch keine eindeutige Antwort auf diese Frage .  
Aber er musste zugeben ,dass sich die Hand des Masters auf seiner Hüfte gut anfühlte .  
Der warme Atem des Masters auf seinem Rücken beruhigte ihn und ließ ihn den Terror des vergangenen Tages vergessen .  
Er mochte es wie der Master sich an ihn schmiegte , ihm dadurch Trost und Sicherheit gab .

Der Master regte sich nun etwas heftiger und die Hand auf seiner Hüfte entfernte sich .  
Der Doctor fühlte einen Anflug von Bedauern in sich aufsteigen .  
Ein leichter Kuss wurde auf seinem Rücken platziert und die Hand strich nun über seinen Rücken .

 

„ Guten Morgen , Doctor . Ich hoffe du konntest dich etwas erholen ?“ fragte der Master mit freundlicher Stimme .  
Als er keine Antwort bekam , beugte er sich zum Kopf des Doctors und knabberte zärtlich an seinem linken Ohrläppchen .  
„ Hey , ich weiß das du wach bist !“ Er platzierte einen Kuss auf den Hals des Doctors und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken .  
Der Doctor atmete tief ein und drehte sich schließlich zum Master herum . Er sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an , so als sei ihm etwas klar geworden . Aber auch Angst war in seinem Blick zu finden .  
Der Master lächelte ihn an . Er sah so verwirrt aus , so verletzbar .

 

Und so wunderschön ! 

 

„ Mein Doctor … mein lieber Doctor . Bitte habe keine Angst vor mir … du hast heute von mir nichts zu befürchten !“ Seine Stimme war weiterhin weich und seine Augen blickten ihn ebenfalls sanft an .

 

„ Master … i..ich … „

„ Ssshh … ist ja gut „ …. Der Master legte einen Finger auf den Mund des Doctors …. „ ich weiß !“ 

 

„ Ich war gestern sehr hart zu dir mein lieber Doctor .  
Es … es tut mir leid !“ flüsterte der Master ihm ins Ohr und blickte ihn dann aufrichtig zerknirscht an . 

 

„ Ich wollte es langsam angehen lassen … leider ist es mit mir wohl etwas durchgegangen . Das wird nicht mehr passieren , dass verspreche ich dir ! „

Als der Doctor ihn verwundert anblickte , den Finger des Masters weiterhin auf seinem Mund , fügte der Master noch hinzu : „ Das bedeutet allerdings nicht , das du nicht mehr bestraft wirst , wenn du unartig warst ! Oh nein … Strafe muss sein ! „ Ein freudiger , aber nicht unfreundlicher Unterton mischte sich in die Stimme des Masters . 

 

Der Doctor blickte den Master an … es war ein intensiver Blick voller Emotionen . Er spürte es wieder … die freudige Erwartung verschaffte sich erneut mit dem vertrauten prickelnden Gefühl Ausdruck .

Und er spürte noch etwas …. Das was er auch jetzt in diesem stillen Moment in den Augen des Masters sah : 

Liebe !


	6. " Fragestunde "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen ;-) !

KAPITEL 6 „ Fragestunde „ 

 

Der Master lächelte den Doctor weiterhin freundlich an , als er sich schließlich vom schmalen Bett erhob.

„ Komm Doctor … Zeit für die morgendliche Dusche ! „ Ein freudiger Unterton unterstrich dabei sein Grinsen .

„ Wie du möchtest Master …. Ich bin in zehn Minuten fert ….“ setzte der Doctor an , als er vom Lachen des Masters unterbrochen wurde .

„ Hehe … nein nein Doctor …. Ich meinte dabei nicht nur dich …. Es ist für uns beide Zeit für eine Dusche !“  
Das Hochziehen seiner linken Augenbraue und sein lasziver Blick entging dem Doctor keinesfalls.  
Er nickte nur. 

„ Och komm schon Doctor … zeig mal ein bisschen Einsatz … ich sagte bereits , dass ich dir heute nichts tue !“ maulte der Master nun etwas gekränkt . 

„ Jedenfalls nichts ,was du nicht auch willst !“ fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Der Doctor entspannte sich ein wenig und schaffte es sogar etwas zu lächeln . Er musste sich zusammenreißen … er wollte die anscheinend gnädige Laune des Masters nicht mit übertriebenen Selbstmittleid überstrapazieren . 

„ Gerne Master .“ 

„ Dann komm … „ Der Master reichte ihm eine Hand und gestikulierte in Richtung Tür. Der Doctor runzelte die Stirn .

„ Ich dachte wir wollten … „ setzte er irritiert an. 

„ Aber doch nicht in deiner kleinen Mini Dusche …. Hast du mein Bad mal gesehen ?“ Der Master lachte auf , aber nicht unfreundlich. Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. 

„ Nein Master .“ 

„ Nun dann wirst du gleich Augen machen , Doctor .  
Nun komm schon !“ Er zog den Doctor vom Bett und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken . Die Hand war warm und fühlte sich gut an .  
Der Master führte ihn mit leichtem Druck auf seinem Rücken aus seinem Raum und quer durch den „ Red Room „ hindurch und aus diesem hinaus. 

Für den Doctor war es seit einer langen Zeit das erste mal das er außerhalb seines Zimmers und des Spielzimmer des Masters einen anderen Teil der Valiant zu Gesicht bekam.  
Er erschrak sich vor der etwas kühleren Luft und dem plötzlich zunehmenden Geräuschpegel .  
Ein Trupp von den Wachen des Masters kam an ihnen vorbei und salutierten vor dem Master .  
Er nickte ihnen bloß zu .  
Am Ende des langen Korridors zweigte der Weg ab ; links mündete er in einen weiteren , kürzeren Gang der wohl zur Brücke der Valiant führte . Der Doctor konnte einen Teil des großen Konferenztisches sehen und Teile des goldenen Geländers von dem oberen Bereich des Kommandodecks .

Die rechte Abzweigung mündete in eine runde Sackgasse mit jeweils zwei Türen rechts und links und einem kleinen Brunnen in der Mitte . Das plätschern beruhigte den Doctor sehr und er entspannte sich sichtlich .  
Beide Türen waren aus dunklem , polierten Holz gefertigt und wirkten sehr massiv . Der Doctor konnte ein schützendes Energiefeld an der rechten Tür ausmachen ; zweifellos befand sich hinter der Tür das private Schlafzimmer des Masters .  
Die andere Tür hatte kein schützendes Energiefeld .

Der Master steuerte , für den Doctor kaum überraschend , auf die linke Tür zu und zusammen betraten sie den Raum . 

 

Die Größe des Bades war wirklich überaus spektakulär .  
Das erste was dem Doctor auffiel , war der großzügige Pool der sich , einem langezogenen Tropfen ähnelnd , vertikal über beinah die gesamte Länge des Bades erstreckte . Es mussten so an die fünfundzwanzig Meter sein schätzte der Doctor . 

 

Der Boden sowie auch alle Wände des riesigen Bades bestanden aus dunklem Marmor in das farbige Mosaiksteine gearbeitet waren . Edel , aber weder bunt noch zu kitschig .  
An der Spitze des tropfenförmigen Pools befand sich ein ebenfalls recht großer Jacuzzi .  
Dem Doctor entgingen keinesfalls die Vorrichtungen die fest in den Boden integriert waren , Ringe zum einhaken von Ketten .  
Er musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen .  
Der Master bemerkte dies , folgte seinem Blick und lächelte wissend vor sich hin . Er verstand .

Rechts vom Pool ein paar Schritte entfernt war eine ausladende Wasserfalldusche zu erahnen , ebenfalls ausgestattet mit Ringe zur Befestigung .  
Etwas weiter links daneben war bis zur abschließenden Wand eine Sauna gebaut worden . Ein Eimer voll mit Eiswürfeln stand auf einem Sockel und dicke , dunkelrote Handtücher lagen in einem Fach bereit . 

Das letzte Highlight befand sich zwischen Wasserfalldusche und Sauna … hinter einer kleinen , unscheinbaren Tür .  
Als der Master diese öffnete , hörte er wie der Doctor den Atem anhielt . Er wusste das dem Doctor gerade die unterschiedlichsten Bilder durch den Kopf gingen . 

Der kleine Raum war in einem beinah verspielt wirkendem blassrosa gestrichen und war in warmes Licht getaucht . Die große , ovale und ebenerdig gelegene Badewanne strahlte den Doctor mit ihrem warmen Glanz beinah an.  
Rosenblätter schwammen auf der Wasseroberfläche .  
In den Nischen , die rings um die außergewöhnliche Badewanne verliefen , brannten Kerzen und sorgten für dieses warme , verführerische Licht .  
Der Duft nach Rosen und Duftölen stieg dem Doctor in die Nase .  
Er hoffte sehr , diesen Raum näher kennenzulernen .  
Zusammen mit dem Master .  
Er scheute sich nicht diesen Gedanken zu formen , es wahr schlicht und einfach die Wahrheit . 

 

Der Master sah und spürte förmlich das freudige Staunen des Doctors . Er hatte gewusst das ihm dieser Raum gefallen würde , er selbst war von dem Design immer wieder aufs Neue hingerissen .  
Wie schön es sein würde , diesen Raum fortan nicht immer nur allein zu nutzen .  
Seine Herzen schlugen schneller bei diesem Gedanken und er lächelte leicht.  
Oh was er hier schon für Fantasien von sich und dem Doctor gehabt hatte …. der Raum war wirklich überaus anregend ! 

„ Hierzu kommen wir später !“ unterbrach er die Stille zwischen ihnen .  
Der Doctor antwortete nicht … er schaute ihn nur mit diesem seltsamen Blick an .  
„ Gefällt dir was du siehst ? Gut … denn hier werden wir heute unseren Spass haben !“ Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung die das gesamte Bad einschloss . 

„ Komm !“  
Der Master ging mit dem Doctor zu der Wasserfalldusche und ließ seine Blicke über den Körper des Doctors wandern .  
Perfect ! 

„ Und nun zieh dich aus … langsam !“ sagte der Master in einem freundlichen , aber sehr bestimmten Ton .  
Der Doctor blickte den Master weiterhin mit diesem seltsamen Blick an … ängstlich , erstaunt und voller Gefühl . Dem Master wurde es warm um seine Herzen .  
Dennoch wollte er seinen Gefühlen nicht komplett nachgeben . Noch nicht.

 

Der Doctor entledigte sich mit anmutigen Bewegungen seiner Kleidung , diese bestand lediglich aus einem schlichten T-Shirt und den vertrauten engen Boxershorts und stand nun still und nackt vor dem Master .  
Der Master ging mit leichten Schritten auf den Doctor zu und schließlich um ihn herum und begutachtete ihn sorgfältig . Als er am Rücken des Doctors angekommen war , gab er ihm einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern .  
Der Doctor zuckte merklich zusammen und zog die Schultern nach oben. Es war offensichtlich das ihm dies Unbehagen verursachte , höchstwahrscheinlich zurückzuführen auf die in vielerlei Hinsicht schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an das kürzlich Erlebte .  
Auch war dem Master durchaus bewusst , das sein Analeingang trotz der Spezialsalbe wohl noch nicht vollständig verheilt war .  
Es tat bestimmt auch noch etwas weh .  
Der Master spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel bei diesem Gedanken leicht nach oben zogen . Der Doctor würde es schon aushalten .  
Er registrierte die kaum merkliche , aber dennoch offensichtlich veränderte Körperhaltung des Doctors … die Art , wie er seine Schultern verkrampfte , den Kopf leicht gesenkt hatte … klare Zeichen für Unbehagen , womöglich sogar Angst für Leute die diese Art von Botschaften zu deuten vermochten. 

 

Aber trotz seiner deutlichen Verunsicherung schaffte er es , ruhig stehen zu bleiben und zu gehorchen .  
Dem Master gefiel diese Tapferkeit sehr gut , er testete die Nerven des Doctors erneut und gab ihm einen weiteren Klaps .  
Stark genug um dem Doctor eine Botschaft zu senden , aber nicht dafür bestimmt ihm richtig weh zu tun .  
Der Doctor blieb weiterhin ruhig stehen , aber wimmerte kaum hörbar auf und atmete nun etwas schneller. 

Er hatte Angst . Definitiv .

Der Master grinste hinter dem Rücken des Doctors süffisant und berührte mit seiner Hand den Hintern des Doctors leicht . Dort wo seine Hand ihn vor wenigen Augenblicken getroffen hatte , war die Haut minimal gerötet und er strich nun sanft über die Stelle .  
Der Doctor musste sich nun wirklich sehr anstrengen , die Nerven zu behalten . Er zitterte leicht und spürte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn .  
Er war froh das der Master hinter ihm stand und es nicht sehen konnte .

„ Du gehörst mir , Doctor . Nur mir .“ flüsterte der Master ihm mit rauer Stimme zu.  
„Und ich alleine entscheide und bestimme über dich und deinen Körper !“ Mit diesen Worten griff der Master beherzt zu , drückte fester und fester und zwang den Doctor damit zu einem ängstlichen , schmerzbehafteten Aufstöhnen .  
Der Master lächelte weiterhin sein Lächeln , auch wenn es nun eine Spur breiter geworden war und schob den Doctor komplett unter die Dusche . 

„ Handgelenke !“ kommandierte er .

Den Doctor hatte ein nun offensichtliches Zittern befallen und die Angst drohte ihn zu überwältigen .  
Trotzdem schaffte er es dem Master zu gehorchen und hielt seine Arme , mit beiden Händen übereinander , über seinen Kopf.  
Das Klicken von Handschellen ertönte und als der Doctor hochblickte sah er, das er an einen großen Ring der in die Wand über der Dusche montiert war , gekettet war.  
Die Angst lähmte ihn und er spürte in seinen Augenwinkeln erste Anzeichen von Tränen .

„ Was ist los , Doctor ? Mmmh ? Sag nicht du hast Angst vor einer ordentlichen Dusche !? „ Der Ton des Masters klang amüsiert , beinah ungläubig . 

„ N … ne … nein Master . Alles in Ordnung .“ Der Doctor konnte sein Unbehagen nicht vollkommen kontrollieren .  
Hoffentlich merkte der Master nichts … hoffentlich wurde er nicht sauer … hoffentlich wurde er deswegen nicht betraft .

Er fühlte sich so hilflos … so ausgeliefert und unfähig in dieser für ihn unbehaglichen Situation .  
Er hatte Angst … er wollte dem Master nicht zeigen wie sehr , aber er kam kaum gegen seine aufkeimende Panik an .  
Er wollte nicht wieder bestraft werden .  
Keine Schmerzen mehr spüren .  
Nicht mehr … verletzt werden ….  
Ihm lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter und er schluckte hart .  
Er musste stark bleiben , musste seine Panik verdrängen . Er wollte dem Master nicht die Genugtuung seiner Angst geben .

Er konnte einen kurzen Schrei trotzdem kaum unterdrücken , als der Master erneut seinen Hintern berührte .  
„ Aber Doctor … jetzt ist doch mal gut , oder ?  
Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen , dass ich dir nicht weh tun werde ?“ raunzte der Master ihn nun an . 

„ Es tut mir leid … bitte Master … „ 

„ Genug mit diesem Unsinn ! Zeit für Spaß , Doctor ! „ Der Master langte mit diesen Worten über den Doctor und bewegte den Hebel der Dusche .

Der Doctor zuckte stark zusammen , als kaltes Wasser über seinen nackten Körper lief , über seinen Kopf , Beine , Arme und sich seinen Weg über seinen Rücken bahnte .  
Der Master packte noch einen anderen Hebel und bewegte auch diesen.  
Langsam erwärmte sich das Wasser und umspülte sie beide mit angenehmer Wärme .  
Der Doctor wunderte sich warum der Master das Wasser nicht einfach kalt gelassen hatte . 

Hatte er das wegen ihm getan ? 

Nein … bestimmt nicht .  
Sicher war ihm das Wasser sonst auch einfach nur zu kalt bei dem was auch immer er vorhatte .

Der Doctor erwartete nichts Gutes .

Es passierte eine kurze Weile nichts …. Der Doctor spürte nur das nun konstant angenehm warme Wasser ,das seinen Körper umgab und das stetige Rauschen beruhigte ihn etwas. 

Der Master hatte seine Hand zwar nicht von seinem Hintern genommen , aber sie lag einfach nur reglos auf seiner Haut ohne ihn zu bedrängen .  
Der Doctor war dem Master dafür sehr dankbar .  
Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort . Das Wasser plätscherte vor sich hin , entspannte die Muskeln des Doctors und die warme Luft verursachte ein leichtes Kitzeln in seinen Lungen .  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen .

 

Dann ganz leicht spürte er Bewegungen die der Master auf seinen Hintern ausübte , federleichte und sanfte Berührungen .  
Der Doctor war zuerst versucht sich erneut anzuspannen , aber er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und unter Kontrolle . Das Zittern und auch die Angst blieben aus .

Der Master fuhr mit den langsamen Bewegungen fort , sanft strich er über beide Pobacken und massierte sie schließlich leicht .  
Er war zuerst versucht dem Doctor einen Finger einzuführen , aber er entschied sich dagegen .  
Er wollte dem Doctor die Chance geben sich von seinem durchaus traumatischen Erlebnis zu erholen .  
Und dafür brauchte er Geduld … egal wie schwer es ihm fiel . 

Der Doctor hatte begonnen sich im Takt mit den Bewegungen des Masters zu bewegen .  
Er fing den massierenden Rhythmus des Masters auf und ließ seine Hüften dabei leicht kreisen .  
Der Master löste seine nasse Krawatte und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten .  
Ihm wurde plötzlich sehr warm .

Auch der Doctor schien nun vollständig von seinem anfänglichen Unbehagen gelöst , er verstärkte die Bewegungen sogar noch etwas .

„ Immer mit der Ruhe mein lieber Doctor . Wir haben alle Zeit des Universums !“ sagte der Master mit ruhiger Stimme .  
Er freute sich das es dem Doctor nun etwas besser ging.  
Das eröffnete ihm noch vollkommen andere Möglichkeiten .

 

Der Master begann nun seine Massage auszuweiten.  
Eine Hand massierte nach wie vor leicht den Hintern des Doctors , die andere wanderte auf seine Vorderseite . Er berührte den Bauch des Doctors und bewegte seine Hand mit kreisenden Bewegungen konstant nach unten .  
Der Doctor schnappte hörbar nach Luft , als der Master seinen Schwanz berührte und die Massage dort fortführte .  
Der Doctor fühlte wie er unter dem festen Griff des Masters hart wurde . Er stöhnte .  
Der Master setzte seinen schon zuvor eingeschlagenen Rhythmus stetig fort , er wurde weder schneller noch langsamer . Es erregte ihn sehr den Doctor so zu sehen.  
Seine Hand war nun vollständig um den Schwanz des Doctors geschlossen und er fühlte dessen Wärme .  
Hin und wieder strich er mit seinem Daumen über die sensible Eichel , wischte ein paar Lusttropfen fort und wurde mit einem weiteren , erhitzten Aufstöhnen des Doctors erfreut .

Der Doctor bewegte sich absolut synchron zum Rhythmus des Masters , er stieß bei jeder Bewegung mit seinen Hüften nach vorne und kam so in den Genuss von noch mehr Reibung . Seine Bewegungen waren lustvoll und zielgerichtet .  
Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter … er spürte den nahenden Orgasmus .  
Er griff nach den Ketten mit denen er fixiert war und schloss in Erwartung sexueller Befriedigung genüsslich die Augen . 

Alle Bewegungen hörten schlagartig auf .  
Der Doctor stöhnte frustriert auf und spannte verzweifelt seine Muskeln an .  
Er war eigentlich nicht so , aber er konnte nicht anders … all seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Lust … seine bedauerlicherweise unbefriedigte Lust .

„ Master bitte … ich kann nicht … bitte lass mich … „ 

„ Nein . Noch nicht !“ Der Master umrundete ihn und blickte ihn nun direkt an . Er schüttelte den Kopf .

„ Es macht doch viel mehr Spaß wenn man noch was hat worauf man sich freuen kann ! „  
Der Doctor blickte ihn mit rotem Kopf und schwer atmend an . Sein Körper zitterte vor ungelöster Spannung und er gierte nach Erlösung . 

„ Bitte Master … du kannst nicht … das ist nicht fair !“  
maulte er schließlich kleinlaut herum .

„ Ach Doctor … was ist schon fair… mmmh ?  
Ich könnte dir jetzt ein paar Dutzend Beispiele dafür nennen … es ist nun mal wie es ist . Bei weitem kein Grund nervös zu werden .  
Keine Sorge … ich kümmere mich schon um dich !“  
„ Aber warum hast du mich überhaupt erst soweit gebracht … nur um mir jetzt das zu verweigern was ich brauche ?  
Ich kann auch … du musst mir nur die Handschellen abnehmen und ich kann .. „ Der hoffnungsvolle Ton in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören .

Der Master blickte den Doctor mit einem ungläubigen , leicht amüsierten, aber durchaus strengen Blick an .

Hat er ihn das jetzt tatsächlich gefragt ?  
Er hatte gewagt eine Forderung zu stellen ? 

Wie vermessen und dreist . Ihm waren die Tragweite dieses Vergehens und die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen hoffentlich bewusst . Aber das schlimmste daran war ...der Doctor verstand ihn immer noch nicht . Er schüttelte leicht verärgert den Kopf .  
„ Doctor …. Doctor … was habe ich eben zu dir gesagt ?“ fragte er ihn mit strenger Stimme .  
„ Ich verstehe nicht , Master .“  
„ Doch du verstehst … du hast zu verstehen … ich habe es dir eben bereits mitgeteilt … warum tue ich das ?“ 

 

Der Doctor wusste auf die Frage keine Antwort und so blickte er ihn einfach nur an . Er wollte ihm nicht antworten , er hatte keine Lust auf Ratespielchen … das einzige woran er momentan denken konnte , war seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion und seine Hoffnung auf sexuelle Befriedigung .  
Sein ganzer Körper zuckte und er war schweißgebadet .  
Er wusste das dem Master dieser Umstand vollkommen bewusst war , er selbst hatte ja schließlich dafür gesorgt . Er sah seine lauernden Blicke , gierige Blicke die über seinen ganzen Körper strichen und jede kleine Bewegung registrierten .  
Was sollte er tun ?  
Er sehnte sich so verzweifelt nach Erlösung , er würde beinah alles tun um diese zu erhalten ! 

„ Oh würdest du das wirklich ? „ sagte der Master mit freudigem , aber dunklem Unterton .

Huch ? Was war jetzt ? Hatte er etwa laut gesprochen ? 

„ I ..ich …. Master … hab ich … ?“ stammelte er .

Der Master lachte .

„ Ja offensichtlich hast du mir dein überaus großzügiges Angebot laut dargeboten . Aber … weißt du … wie sehr ich auch versucht bin es anzunehmen … ich lehne ab !  
Du bist anscheinend schon so von deinen ganzen Hormonen überflutet , dass sie selbst dein Gehirn vernebelt haben . Ging übrigens schneller als ich dachte so am Rande bemerkt .  
Nichtsdestotrotz will ich solch ein Angebot nicht … nicht wenn du mir nicht eine essentielle und einfache Frage beantworten kannst ! „ 

„ Master … bitte … welche Frage ? „ presste der Doctor zwischen den Zähnen hervor . Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung worum es dem Master hier ging .

„ Ach Doctor … du enttäuschst mich mehr und mehr … „ sagte der Master und trat wieder näher an den Doctor heran .  
Er ließ seine Hand nur Zentimeter über dem geschwollenen Penis des Doctors schweben und sah ihm voller Freude in die Augen . Er genoss dies wirklich sehr .  
Der Doctor sah seine Geste und stöhnte leise auf .  
Selten hatte er in seinem langen Leben etwas so sehr gewollt .  
Der Master lächelte eins seiner selbstzufriedenen Lächeln und senkte seine Hand herab .  
Er strich ein paar mal sanft über die Eichel des Doctors , genoss sein Zucken und sein plötzliches , lautes Aufstöhnen . In seiner Handfläche wurde es feucht und er nickte dem Doctor nur wissend zu . 

Dann enfernte er seine Hand wieder . 

 

Der Doctor stieß einen kurzen frustrierten Schrei aus und keuchte stöhnend auf .  
Der Master spielte mit ihm … wer weiß wie lange noch , nur wegen einer simplen Antwort auf eine Frage .  
Der Doctor wusste noch nicht mal was er genau von ihm hören wollte .  
Die Frage schien ihm allerdings recht wichtig zu sein .  
Er wusste nur das er dringend … dringend Erlösung brauchte , um überhaupt in der Lage zu sein irgendeine Frage zu beantworten . 

 

Der Master unterbrach seinen Gedankengang schließlich .  
„ Da du ja anscheinend nicht Willens bist dich an die Regeln zu halten und dir beigebrachtes Wissen nicht gut merken kannst … gebe ich dir Zeit darüber nachzudenken !“ sagte der Master mit einer überschwänglich freundlichen Stimme und lächelte ihn an. Seine Augen glitzerten voller Freude . 

 

„ Nein Master … Nein … bitte … ich werde … ! Der Doctor rang verzweifelt um die richtigen Worte , um das Ruder doch noch rumzureißen . Es gelang ihm nicht.

Der Master betätigte einen der Klingelknöpfe , von denen gab es sehr viele hier auf der Valiant und alsbald erschienen vier der altbekannten Wachen und salutierten synchron vor ihm .

„ Bringt ihn in den „ Red Room „ und kettet ihn an … Arme und Beine weit gespreizt . Sorgt dafür das er sich unter keinen Umständen selbst berühren kann ! „ befahl der Master mit resoluter Stimme .

„ Bis später vielleicht , Doctor ! „ Er winkte ihm zu .

Die Wachen schulterten ihre Waffen und packten den Doctor mit festem Griff . Er wurde von den Wachen wieder zurück in den „ Red Room „ gebracht , sie waren leider wirklich sehr darauf bedacht ihn genau nach den Anweisungen des Masters an eine der Wände anzuketten . Er konnte sich unmöglich selbst berühren . 

Wie lange würde es dauern bis der Master zurückkehrte ?  
Und … würde er es überhaupt tun ? 

 

 

ENDE Kapitel 6


	7. " Die richtige Antwort "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor ich für 2 Wochen nicht online bin ... hier ein nettes , kleines Kapitel 7 ! 
> 
> Viel Spaß ;-) !

KAPITEL 7 „ Die richtige Antwort „ 

Stunde um Stunde verging , wo der Doctor in dieser in dieser für ihn sehr unangenehmen , peinlichen und kaum erträglichen Situation verharrte .   
Angekettet , alle Viere weit von sich gestreckt , bewegungsunfähig und zitternd vor unerfüllter Leidenschaft wartete er auf die Rückkehr des Masters .  
Er kam nicht .

Der Doctor hatte in all den Stunden alles mögliche versucht um sich selbst zu beruhigen und seine Lust wenigstens etwas zu dämpfen .   
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte er es nicht … die Hormone rasten weiterhin durch seinen Körper , traktierten ihn erbarmungslos und sorgten für seine allmählich kaum mehr auszuhaltende Situation . 

Eigentlich hätte er sich allmählich beruhigen , seine Erektion erschlaffen und sein Körper in den Ruhemodus kommen müssen . Aber er war nach wie vor hart , sein Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich und immer wieder schüttelten ihn heiße Wellen der Lust .   
Wie war das möglich ?   
Lag es an der Luft ?   
Ein eigenartig schwerer Duft schwebte im Raum … süßlich und doch kräftig herb .   
Er sah das an einem der vielen Haken in der Zimmerdecke eine orientalische Duftlampe befestigt war und von ihr seichte Schwaden des schweren Duftes ausgingen .   
Der Doctor fand den Duft sehr angenehm und unbestreitbar anregend .   
Auch der Umstand das er wieder hier in dem ihm so vertrauten „ Red Room „ angekettet war , trug das übrige dazu bei . Der Doctor konnte und wollte es nicht länger leugnen . 

Wenn nur einfach der Master käme und ihn … ach was soll die falsche Scheu … er sollte ihn befriedigen , ihn nehmen , ihn zur Ekstase bringen .   
Mehr wollte er zurzeit nicht .. er konnte an nichts anderes denken . 

 

Der Master lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem schweren Ledersessel zurück und beobachtete den Doctor über die versteckte Kamera des „ Red Room „ .   
Es war ein wahrer Genuss den Doctor so zu sehen … so erregt und außerstande sich selbst zu helfen .   
So unbefriedigt und schrecklich erregt .   
Der Schwanz des Doctors stand kerzengerade aufrecht und war hart angeschwollen . Der Master musste bei dem Anblick schlucken und fühlte , wie auch seine meisterliche Selbstbeherrschung immer mehr ins Wanken geriet . Nein … er musste ihn einfach noch ein wenig mehr leiden lassen … seine Erlösung würde dafür umso süßer sein .   
Er checkte nochmal die physiologischen Daten die ihm vom integrierten Chip des Halsbandes des Doctors übermittelt wurden .   
Die Hormonwerte waren überdurchschnittlich hoch und stiegen weiterhin an .   
Der Master lächelte . Sehr schön .  
Das hieß also das sein speziell für den Doctor kreierter Duft gut ansprach . Er hatte nur die feinsten Kräuter und Blüten verarbeiten lassen , hatte lange über die richtige Dosierung in Abhängigkeit des speziellen Metabolismus eines Time Lords nachgedacht und das war sein erfreuliches Ergebnis .   
Ein Doctor der vollkommen und hilflos im Rausch seiner Lust und seines unerfüllten Bedürfnisses gefangen war . 

Er hörte den Doctor über den Lautsprecher stöhnen .   
„ Master … Master … bitte komm zurück zu mir . Ich brauche dich … bitte ich halte es nicht mehr aus … !“   
Die Stimme des Doctors zitterte , ebenso wie sein Körper , als er von einer erneuten Welle der Leidenschaft überrollt wurde .   
Der Master zoomte das Bild heran … er erkannte deutlich die Lusttropfen die aus der Eichel des Doctors herausperlten und langsam auf den Boden tropften .   
Seine eigene Leidenschaft flammte stärker denn je auf und er hielt es nicht mehr aus .   
Der Master stand ruckartig auf und steuerte in Richtung „ Red Room „ .

 

Der Doctor war schweißgebadet und zitterte am ganzen Körper .   
Wie lange war er nun hier und in diesem Zustand ?   
Er wusste es nicht … sein Denken war durch die Hitze in seinem Körper vollkommen gehemmt .   
Er versuchte hin und wieder sich zu bewegen , es womöglich gar irgendwie hinzubekommen sich zu befreien und sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen .   
Früher hätte ihn dieser Gedanke wahrscheinlich abgestoßen , aber nun jagte ihm der bloße Gedanke daran Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken .   
Aber leider blieb es nur bei dem Gedanken daran … zu stark waren die Ketten , zu eng um seine Hand und Fußgelenke befestigt .   
Der Doctor stöhnte gequält auf . Er würde alles , alles tun was der Master von ihm verlangte , wenn er ihn bloß kommen ließe .  
Danach hätte er sicher auch wieder einen Kopf für die ominöse Antwort , die der Master von ihm hören wollte .   
Aber in diesem Zustand ?  
Kaum vorstellbar …

Der Doctor hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf , als er das Piepen des Bioscanners hörte .   
Der Master ! 

„ Oh Master … ich bin so froh dich zu sehen … bitte … ich tue alles … !„ Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus und er konnte sich kaum beherrschen seine Freude und Hoffnung zu unterdrücken .   
„ Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir ?“ fragte der Master ihn mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht . Als ob er die Antwort nicht schon kannte .  
Aber er wollte den Doctor flehen hören … er sollte um seinen längst überfälligen Orgasmus betteln .   
Wenn er ihm schon nicht die Frage beantworten konnte … wenigstens das sollte aber noch drin sein ! 

„ Bitte Master … ich brauche … ich muss … ich muss kommen !“ Das verzweifelte Stammeln des Doctors klang überaus bezaubernd , aber es reichte dem Master noch nicht ganz . Trotz alledem war er von der schamlosen Offenheit des Doctors überrascht , er hatte es wohl wirklich sehr nötig .

„ Und warum sollte ich das tun , Doctor ? Ich finde es sehr anregend dich so zu sehen … sag mir einen überzeugenden Grund der dafür spricht dich zu erlösen !“ fragte der Master mit lächelnden Gesicht aber strenger Stimme . Ihm gelang es zum Glück gerade recht gut seine eigene anschwellende Erregung im Zaum zu halten .

„ Weil … ähm … ich weiß es nicht , Master . Ich kann momentan nicht klar denken , all meine Gedanken drehen sich um sexuelle Fantasien und Lust und meinen geschwollenen Schwanz . Es tut schon richtig weh , Master . Du kennst mich … ich bin wirklich nicht so , aber bitte … bring mich zum Höhepunkt !“   
Die Stimme des Doctors klang verzweifelt , frustriert . Der Master war von der absoluten Ehrlichkeit des Doctors sehr positiv überrascht . Der Doctor versuchte sonst immer seine Bedürfnisse zu verleugnen , ließ kaum durchblicken wie es ihm ging und war stets um keine Ausrede verlegen . Den Doctor … seinen Doctor so zu sehen , machte den Master so unendlich glücklich , stolz und zufrieden .   
Er hatte eine Belohnung dafür verdient .

„ So so … es tut also weh ?“ fragte der Master mit verspieltem Unterton .   
Er ging ein paar Schritte auf den Doctor zu ,griff ihm zwischen die Beine und prüfte seine Erektion . Steinhart. Der Doctor stöhnte laut auf . Ein paar Tropfen mehr gesellten sich auf dem Boden dazu . 

„ Mal gucken was ich da so tun kann !“ Und mit diesen Worten griff der Master fest zu und bewegte seine Hand in einem recht harten , schnellen Rhythmus .   
Der Doctor bäumte sich regelrecht auf und stöhnte erneut hemmungslos auf. Er brauchte es so dringend , es war ihm vollkommen egal was er dabei für Geräusche von sich gab .   
Der Master behielt sein Tempo konstant bei , er wusste es würde eh nicht lange dauern bis der Doctor seine Erlösung fand . Und genauso kam es .   
Nach nur wenigen Minuten bäumte sich der Doctor erneut auf und schrie voller Lust seinen Orgasmus heraus . Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und zuckte und die Ketten rasselten dabei lautstark . Sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und Schweiß tropfte auf den Boden .   
Der Master lächelte ihn an und hielt dem Doctor seine mit Sperma bedeckte Hand hin. Der Doctor leckte sie mit zittriger Zunge sauber , ohne Widerstand und ohne Hemmungen .   
Der Master war zufrieden . 

„ Das war die Belohnung für deine Offenheit ! „ lobte der Master ihn.   
Er löste die Ketten des Doctors und gebot ihm sich auf den Boden zu legen . Der Master kniete sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und gönnte dem Doctor eine kurze Ruhepause . Er strich ihm durchs Haar und über den Rücken . Der Doctor hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Berührungen des Masters .  
Er fühlte sich erledigt , gesättigt und obwohl es eigentlich obskur war … glücklich ! 

 

ENDE Kapitel 7


	8. " Offenheit "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Made in England ;-)

KAPITEL 8 „ Offenheit „ 

Der Master wartete geduldig ab bis der Doctor sich von seiner zwar nicht unbedingt unerträglich schmerzhaften , aber durchaus anstrengenden Bestrafung erholt hatte . Er strich ihm weiterhin sanft über den Rücken , durchforstete seine Haare und gab ihm die Nähe und Sicherheit die er gerade brauchte .  
Auch wenn der Master es wahrscheinlich niemals laut zugeben würde ; auch er genoss die Wärme , Ruhe und Stille des Moments . Er gierte ebenso nach Nähe und Geborgenheit wie der Doctor … aber zu seinen Bedingungen und selbstverständlich nur dann wann es ihm passte !  
Der Master hatte gerne alles unter seiner Kontrolle und das schloss auch seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Gefühle mit ein. 

 

Der Doctor lag entspannt neben dem Master auf dem erstaunlich angenehm temperierten Boden und sog jedes kleine Fitzelchen Zärtlichkeit und Nähe auf .  
Er leugnete nichts mehr … er konnte es nicht mehr . Der Master hatte ihn geknackt , ihn geöffnet in seiner konsequenten Art mit ihm umzugehen .  
Zuckerbrot und Peitsche .  
Das war die momentan treffendste Beschreibung die dem Doctor dazu einfiel .  
Der Master war gemein zu ihm , manchmal grausam und er genoss sichtlich jede einzelne Strafe , die er über den Doctor verhängte .  
Aber er konnte auch anders mit ihm umgehen , teilweise auf eine verdrehte Art gnädig zu ihm sein und jede seiner Strafen hatte einen Grund .  
Auch wenn der Grund oft für den Doctor nur schwer nachvollziehbar war … so wie die weiterhin für ihn ominöse Antwort auf die Frage … hatte der Master immer einen gerechten Grund für eine Bestrafung gefunden .  
Außer das eine mal … aber da hatte der Master auch zugeben , dass er die Beherrschung ( warum auch immer ) verloren hatte .  
Und er hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt ! 

 

„ So nun ist es aber langsam genug , Doctor !  
Der Tag ist noch jung und ich habe noch einiges heute mit dir vor !“ sagte der Master mit einem freudigen , aber durchaus lauernden Unterton .  
Er hörte auf den Nacken des Doctors zu kraulen und griff stattdessen nach dem Ring an seinem Halsband und zog ihn unbeirrt zu sich heran .  
Er küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund und seine linke Hand umschloss die Haare auf seinem Hinterkopf .  
Der Master vertiefte den Kuss , wurde fordernder und legte mehr Intensität hinein.  
Der Doctor erwiderte den Kuss und schien es sichtlich zu genießen . Seine Zunge umspielte sanft die Zunge des Masters und seine gieriges Drängen ließ auf mehr als nur eine simple Erwiderung schließen .  
Der Master fühlte wie der Kuss ihn erregte , seine abgeflaute Lust kam schnell zurück .  
Er strich dem Doctor über den Bauch und ließ nach kurzer Zeit seine Hand tiefer wandern , über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und schließlich auf den Schwanz des Doctors . Er war wieder halbwegs hart geworden und der Master grinste ,als ihm bei der Berührung des besten Stückes des Doctors dessen leichtes Zittern auffiel . Er rieb ihn ein paar mal und beobachtete freudig das Zucken , als mehr Blut in den Schwellkörper gepumpt wurde . Der Doctor intensivierte seinen Kuss erneut und seine Wangen nahmen eine rosa Färbung an .  
Sein Doctor . Sein unersättlicher Doctor . 

„ Hoch mit dir ! Mir kommt gerade ein viel besserer Ort in den Sinn , als dieser nackte Boden . „

Der Master griff erneut zu dem Halsband des Doctors und nahm eine braune , lederne Leine von einem der Hacken des „ Red Room „ .  
Er hackte die Leine ein und führte den Doctor aus dem ihm vertrauten Raum hinaus und durch die langen Korridore der Valiant .  
Der Doctor hatte den Weg zwar bisher nur einmal zurückgelegt , erkannte ihn aber trotzdem sofort wieder .  
Der Master öffnete die Tür zu seinem imposanten Badezimmer und zog den Doctor hinter sich hinein und verschloss die Tür . Das Piepen des Sicherheitssystems sagte ihm das alles gesichert sei. Nur noch der Master würde durch das biomechanische System in der Lage sein diese zu öffnen .  
Er lächelte leicht . Er liebte seine technischen Spielereien .  
Aber etwas anderes liebte er noch mehr … 

Der Doctor konnte ein freudiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken , als er sah welche Tür der Master nun öffnete .  
Das romantische Rosenbad mit der großen Badewanne und den vielen Teelichtern begrüßte ihn mit warmen , einladendem Licht und der Duft den er zuvor auch im „ Red Room „ wahrgenommen hatte , lag hier schwer und deutlich intensiver in der Luft . 

 

Der Master verlor keine weitere Zeit . Seine Lust war mit großer Intensität zurückgekehrt und er konnte und wollte dieses drängende Verlangen nicht ignorieren .  
Er entledigte sich rasch seines Sakkos , Hemd , Hose , Schuhe und Socken und stand nun nur noch mit einer engen , schwarzen Boxershorts vor dem Doctor .  
Seine Erektion zeichnete sich deutlich in seiner Hose ab .  
Er sagte kein Wort , sondern blickte den Doctor nur intensiv an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch .  
Der Doctor verstand den Wink sofort , half dem Master aus seiner Boxershorts und kniete sich dann vor ihn . Seine Hände flach auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt , blickte er den Master fragend und erwartungsvoll an.  
Der Master war von soviel Gehorsam und Unterwürfigkeit absolut überwältigt und erwiderte den Blick des Doctors anerkennend und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln .  
Dann nickte er nur . 

 

Der Doctor verstand auch diesen stummen Befehl augenblicklich und führte ihn mit Eifer aus , seine eigene sexuelle Erregung tat ihm dabei gute Dienste .  
Die Hände des Doctors strichen sanft über die Oberschenkel des Masters . Die langen streichenden Bewegungen jagten dem Master heiße Wellen der Lust durch den Körper , er schloss halb die Augen und gab sich seiner körperlichen Reaktion hin .  
Der Doctor liebkoste nun seine Hoden , streichelte sanft über sie und drückte hin und wieder leicht zu .  
Schließlich beugte der Doctor sich etwas vor und leckte mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen die Eichel des Masters.  
Der Master konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken .  
Der Doctor hatte nun seine ganze Länge in seinem Mund und bewegte sich mit beinah schon routinierter Leichtigkeit . Die Auf und Abwärtsbewegungen wurde durch ein konstantes , gieriges Saugen begleitet .  
Dem Master wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt , er war von den Fähigkeiten und der Folgsamkeit des Doctors entzückt . Allein dieses Wissen , diese Erkenntnis erregte ihn noch mehr .  
Er fühlte wie seine Lust immer weiter noch oben schnellte und sein Glied war mittlerweile durch die Anstrengungen des Doctors zu seiner vollen Größe angeschwollen .  
Er griff nach den wild abstehenden Haaren des Doctors und suchte dort seinen Halt . Er bewegte seine Hüften im Takt der Bewegungen des Doctors .  
Er würde sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können , sein Penis zuckte und pulsierte im Mund des Doctors und was die warme feuchte Zunge des Doctors mit seiner empfindlichen Eichel anstellte , steuerte sein übriges dazu bei .  
Die Hüften des Masters begannen zu zittern und mit einem lauten , wollüstigem Stöhnen kam er schließlich .  
Er war ziemlich atemlos und genoss den Anblick als der Doctor ihn pflichtbewusst sauber leckte . 

 

Als der Doctor ihn dann erneut ansah , sein Mund umschloss dabei weiterhin den Schwanz des Masters und als dieser ihn mit einem zufriedenen Nicken entließ , war der Master absolut überwältigt .  
Er brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich wieder zu fassen . Als es soweit war , war sein Gesicht ernst .  
Er war etwas skeptisch . Der Doctor benahm sich seltsam , er war zu gehorsam , zu folgsam und das zu schnell . 

 

„ Was ist mit dir , Doctor ? Warum benimmst du dich auf einmal so … untypisch ? „ fragte der Master mit plötzlich lauter , sehr ernster Stimme .  
Er fand dies alles sehr merkwürdig , auch wenn er von Anfang an ja eigentlich auf genau diese Art von Verhalten gehofft bzw. hingearbeitet hatte . 

„ Master ? Ich … ich dachte du … du wolltest das ich mich so … ich … „ Der Doctor blickte ihn verwirrt an . Seine Augen glänzten und sein Blick suchte den des Masters .  
Der Master schüttelte den Kopf . Er wurde plötzlich wütend . 

 

„ Und auf einmal bist du der brave , gehorsame Sklave so wie ich es geplant hatte ? Plötzlich gibt es deine ewige Freiheitsliebe nicht mehr und dein eigenes Ich verliert an Bedeutung indem du mir ohne Widerwillen dienst ?  
Tut mir leid , Doctor … aber das kann ich dir nicht ohne weiteres glauben !“ Der Master blickte ihn mit einem so finsterem , durchdringenden Blick an , das dem Doctor ganz anders wurde . 

 

„ Aber Master … versteh doch … i .. i .. ich … „ Der Doctor senkte mit mal den Kopf und ließ seine Schultern hängen . Er fuhr sich ein paar mal durch sein zerzaustes Haar und schluckte schwer .  
Der Master zog seine Augenbraue hoch und atmete lautstark genervt ein . 

 

„ Rück endlich mit der Sprache raus , bevor ich die Antwort aus dir rausprügeln muss ! „ knurrte der Master nur noch . Er merkte wie sein Geduldsfaden immer dünner und seine Wut immer größer wurde .  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und tappte mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden . 

 

Der Doctor spannte sich an und der Master bemerkte sein plötzliches Zittern , sein Unbehagen . Er wusste das der Doctor Angst davor hatte bestraft zu werden . Der Master grinste bei dem Gedanken freudig auf und sonnte sich in dem Gedanken .  
Genauso sollte es sein … er sollte sich zu keiner Zeit zu sicher fühlen .  
Angst und Schmerz würden immer vorhanden sein , ebenso wie Lust und Geborgenheit . 

„ Also ? “ Seine Stimme war weiterhin verärgert , obgleich sie weit weniger bedrohlich klang wie noch ein paar Augenblicke zuvor . 

Der Doctor entspannte sich ein kleines bisschen und blickte wieder hoch zum Master . Seine großen , braunen Augen blickten ihn suchend an . Seine Wangen waren gerötet .  
Es schien dem Doctor sichtlich schwer zu fallen die Worte auszusprechen .  
Der Master drängte ihn nicht und ließ ihm Zeit , die richtigen Worte zu finden .  
Der Doctor schluckte ein paar mal und atmete tief ein .  
Er blickte dem Master fest in die Augen .

 

„ Ich liebe dich , Master ! “ sagte er schließlich mit sehr leiser Stimme und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen .  
Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und weinte hemmungslos . 

 

Der Master war fassungslos . Überrumpelt . Überrascht .  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet . Er hatte mit einem alternativen Angebot über den Verbleib des Doctors und die Erde gerechnet . Oder mit einer Beschwerde . Oder sogar mit einer Drohung .  
Aber … mit einem Liebesgeständnis hatte er nicht im entferntesten gerechnet .  
Beziehungsweise darauf gar nicht hoffen wollen .  
Denn seine Gefühle für den Doctor waren kaum anders , schon seit ihrer Zeit auf der Akademie hatte er seine wachsende Liebe für den Doctor gespürt . 

 

Bis alles sich änderte … bis alles ganz anders kam . 

 

Der Doctor schluchzte hemmungslos … er fühlte sich so fertig … so erledigt und erniedrigt . Der Master hatte es letztendlich geschafft , er hatte ihn geknackt und seine innersten , tief verborgenen Gefühle aufgedeckt .  
Gefühle die er fast vergessen hatte . Gefühle die er vergessen wollte !  
Nun lagen sie frei wie eine offene Wunde und nun brauchte der Doctor jemanden , um diese Wunde wieder zu verschließen . Oder besser gesagt … er brauchte den Master um diese Wunde zu heilen !  
Er wünsche sich so sehr das der Master ihn jetzt in den Arm nehmen würde , ihm über den Kopf streichen und ihn vielleicht sogar küssen würde .  
Das wäre seine Medizin , sein Balsam für seine geschundene und einsame Seele .  
Und wenn er ganz großes Glück hatte … dann würde der Master ihm vielleicht irgendwann sogar einmal sagen das er ihn auch liebte .  
Der Doctor hoffte so sehr das der Master ihn auch liebte , seine wiederentdeckten Hoffnungen und Wünsche kreisten um diesen Gedanken herum wie ein bunt schillerndes Mosaik . 

 

Der Master brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln . Er betrachtete die herzzerreißend schluchzende Gestalt vor sich und merkte wie auch er feuchte Augen bekam .  
Das Geständnis des Doctors hatte ihn überwältigt .  
Mit zittriger Hand berührte er den Kopf des Doctors und streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar . Er hörte ein leises Seufzen vom Doctor , ein verzweifeltes Aufsaugen von Zärtlichkeit .  
Er kniete sich neben den Doctor und umarmte ihn schließlich . Eine feste , zutiefst ehrliche Umarmung , die für den Master ebenso wichtig wie für den Doctor war.  
Dann küsste er den Doctor auf den Mund und spürte wie ihre beider Gesichter von ihren Tränen nass wurden .

 

ENDE Kapitel 8


	9. "  Entscheidung "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine böse Erkältung hat mich leider aufgehalten , aber nun geht's mit neuer Energie weiter . 
> 
> Viel Spaß ;-) ... und es geht weiter !

Kapitel 9 „ Entscheidung „ 

 

Sie weinten beide für eine Weile , fest umschlungen und überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen .   
Sie sprachen kein Wort … das war nicht nötig , sie wussten genau was in ihrer beider Köpfe vorging . 

Was sollte nun werden ?   
Wie sollte es weitergehen mit dieser neuen Situation ? 

Der Master hielt den Doctor fest umschlungen und stellte sich diese Fragen wieder und wieder , während er seinen Tränen ebenfalls und sehr untypisch für ihn , gestattete zu fließen .   
Wie sollte er nun weitermachen ? Brachte er es nun weiterhin fertig den Doctor , seinen Doctor , hier festzuhalten , ihn zu demütigen und mit ihm zu tun was auch immer sein Verlangen war ?   
Und … wollte er das überhaupt ? 

Der Doctor schluchzte an der Brust des Masters und war gleichzeitig glücklich , so glücklich das der Master ihm Halt gab , ihn umarmte und mit ihm weinte.   
Er empfand also etwas für ihn . Es konnte gar nicht anders sein … würde der Master sonst weinen ?   
Der Doctor genoss die Nähe zum Master und hoffte , dass von jetzt an alles anders werden würde .   
Das solch ein Moment sich vielleicht irgendwann wiederholen würde .   
Und das der Master solche Momente auch zulassen würde .  
Das sie Beide eine Zukunft hatten . 

Er wusste nicht wie das alles zusammenpassen konnte , aber er hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Seins darauf .  
Nie wieder alleine .   
Nie wieder einsam in der kalten, dunklen Nacht aufwachen .   
Die Wunder des Universums mit jemandem teilen zu können , der über sein Wissen , Intellekt und am wichtigsten , seine Lebenserwartung verfügte .   
Ein gemeinsames Bett .

Der Doctor hätte niemals geglaubt , dass er einmal so intensiv über den Master in diesem Zusammenhang denken würde . Er hatte es nie gewagt , es immer als Träumerei abgetan und es sich schließlich , in einer ganz besonders schlimmen Nacht , verboten .   
Träume brachten nichts … außer Frust und Enttäuschung . Träume wurden nicht wahr .   
Nie .  
Und doch war er jetzt hier , in den Armen des Masters und der Master hielt ihn fest und weinte mit ihm .   
Konnten Träume doch wahr werden ? 

 

Der Master fasste sich als erster von ihnen , wischte sich mit dem Hemdärmel über sein Gesicht und versuchte sich aus der festen Umarmung zu lösen . Er spürte einen Widerstand , so als wollte der Doctor ihn nie mehr loslassen wollen und er merkte das aufsteigende Unbehagen des Doctors .   
Er atmete flach , ruhig und strich dem Doctor bei jedem Atemzug sanft über den Rücken .   
„ Es ist in Ordnung , Doctor . Es ist in Ordnung , ich bin da .“ Die beruhigenden Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung und der Master spürte ,wie sich der feste Griff des Doctors lockerte .  
Der Master löste sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung , hielt den Doctor an beiden Schultern fest und blickte ihm in die tränenfeuchten Augen . Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen den Augenkontakt aufrechterhalten . Wie der Doctor ihn ansah … so verloren … so verletzlich und bedingungslos verliebt . 

„ Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen ? Was ? Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen ? “ stellte er laut die Frage , die gestellt werden musste , aber trotzdem unbeantwortet bleiben würde .   
Obwohl sie Beide bereits die Antwort kannten … 

Der Doctor sah ihn nur an … sah ihn mit diesem schrecklichen und zugleich wunderschönen Blick an und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf . Eine neue , einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange .  
Der Doctor würde es ebenso wenig laut aussprechen , wie der Master .   
Der Master nickte bloß … langsam und traurig .   
Natürlich . 

 

\-------- 2 Stunden später --------

 

Sie saßen beide in dem großen , privaten Speisezimmer des Masters und aßen zu Abend .   
Es war ein opulentes Mahl , zubereitet von den besten menschlichen Köchen auf der Erde .   
Lauchcremesuppe verfeinert mit Lachs an Meerrettich   
Roastbeef mit Rosenkohl an butterzarten Kartoffeln .   
Und schließlich eine herrliche Blackberry Mousse . 

Seitdem der Doctor auf der Valiant geblieben war , hatte er nicht mehr so wunderbar gegessen , geschweige denn soviel . Seine täglichen Mahlzeiten hatten aus einem meist spärlichen Frühstück aus Haferflockensuppe bestanden und wenn er Glück hatte und der Master der Ansicht war , das er es sich verdient hatte , bekam er Abends noch was . Meist waren es irgendwelche faden Eintöpfe gewesen , ein paar mal , aber da war er meistens auch vorher stundenlang vom Master malträtiert worden, hatte er noch eine Banane dazu bekommen .   
Aber die kargen Essensrationen hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht . Nicht wirklich zumindest .   
Der Master hatte ihm oft beim Essen Gesellschaft geleistet , hatte sich auf einem seiner luxuriösen Sessel geräkelt und war angeblich nur anwesend um den Doctor zu überwachen .   
Jetzt wusste der Doctor es besser , kannte den wahren Grund .   
Nur das es jetzt nichts mehr nützte … 

 

„ Satt geworden ? „ fragte der Master leicht amüsiert , als er die blitzeblanken Teller begutachtete .   
„ Es war köstlich , vielen Dank Master ! „   
„ Nun , das war das mindeste was ich … tja … gut . „ Die Anspannung war deutlich seiner Stimme zu entnehmen und er wich bewusst dem Blick des Doctors aus .   
Der Doctor hingegen blickte den Master unentwegt an , so als wollte er den Anblick des Masters in sich aufsaugen . Sein innerlicher Schmerz wuchs Minute um Minute , ein endloser und unerbittlicher schwarzer Strudel .   
Schließlich sah der Master ihn doch an . Seine Augen glänzten eigenartig und sein Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden . Ein leerer , starrer Gesichtsausdruck erfüllte stattdessen seine Mimik und ließ ihn sehr klein wirken . 

Sie blicken sich an . Die Minuten verstrichen in ihrem bedeutungschweren Schweigen .   
Schließlich erhob sich der Master und ging zum Doctor hinüber . Schweigend bot er ihm seine Hand an , die auch sofort ergriffen wurde . Der Master zog den Doctor zu sich heran und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich . Sein Kuss wurde erwidert .   
Erst nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander . Die schwiegen noch immer , keiner von ihnen wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen .   
Der Master legte dem Doctor seine rechte Hand um die Taille und gemeinsam gingen sie gemächlichen Schrittes durch die Valiant .   
Dann waren sie am Ziel .   
Sie durchquerten den „ Red Room „ , ohne innezuhalten , ohne Worte und standen schließlich in der kleinen Kammer des Doctors .  
Seiner Zelle . Seinem Rückzugsort . Seinem Zuhause .

„ Master bitte … nein … „ Es war nur ein leises , verzweifeltes Flüstern ,welches den Lippen des Doctors entwich . Der Master schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen des Doctors . Dann senkte er seinen Kopf bis dieser die Stirn des Doctors berührte . Sie beide zitterten nun . Doch es gab kein zurück mehr .

Der Doctor blickte ein letztes Mal zum Master auf und legte sich anschließend in sein Bett . Der Master setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und strich ihm ein paar mal durchs Haar . Dann beugte er sich zum Doctor hinunter und küsste ihn lange .   
Als der Kuss vorüber war , stand der Master auf und ging zu der Tür . Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich noch um und sah den Doctor eingerollt in seine Decke im Bett liegen , mit Blick zu ihm gerichtet . Er nickte ihm zu , schaltete dann das Licht aus und bevor er die Tür endgültig schloss sagte er dem Doctor noch etwas .   
Zwei letzte Worte …. 

„ Gute Nacht „ ! 

 

ENDE KAPITEL 9


	10. " Verloren "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ...

Es regnete ….   
Ein kalter Wind fegte über ihn hinweg und ließ die Kälte der Nacht in jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen dringen .   
Und es war still … so schrecklich still …  
Der Doctor erwachte wie aus einem langen Schlaf ….  
Als er es schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen , wunderte er sich nicht , als er registrierte wo er sich befand .   
Es war als wäre dies eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk an ihn , ein letzter stummer Gruß .

Er war in Cardiff .   
Genauer gesagt in der Cardiff Bay .   
Der Doctor erhob sich von dem kalten , vom Regen durchnässten Asphalt und sah sich genauer um .   
Er befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem geheimen Torchwood Eingang , welcher als Touristeninformation getarnt war . Wo er zumindest früher gewesen war .  
Aber seitdem der Master die Kontrolle übernommen hatte , war vieles anders geworden .  
Der Master hatte das Torchwood Team zwar nicht vernichtet , der Doctor hatte auf dies als Vertragsbestandteil bestanden , aber sie natürlich aus ihrem Hub vertrieben und den Eingang versiegeln lassen . Das Team selber hatte er auf einen fernen , aber wenigstens von Menschen bewohnten Planeten der Zukunft verbannt und höchstpersönlich , mit der damals noch intakten Tardis , abgeliefert .   
Somit gab es Torchwood auf der Erde nicht mehr … und der Doctor stand vor verschlossener Tür .   
Ein weitere kalte Windböe ließ ihn frösteln . Er trug ja bloß einen dünnen grauen Pullover und eine schwarze Hose.  
Und da bemerkte er es …   
Er trug seinen Mantel . Seinen Mantel . Sein geliebter brauner Mantel , der ihn auf so vielen Abenteuern begleitet hatte . Der Master hatte ihn ihm zurückgegeben .   
Der Doctor spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals .  
Dies war so … so unfair !   
Er hatte soviel ertragen müssen in letzter Zeit , Dinge getan die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte zu tun und hatte sogar angefangen auf seine verborgenen , sehnsüchtigen Gefühle , die er für den Master hegte , zu hören.  
Und nun …   
Nun war alles verloren … er war verloren . Einsam .  
Schon wieder . Darauf lief es am Ende immer hinaus . Es schien sein Schicksal im Universum sein .  
Der Doctor versuchte den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken . Es gelang ihm nicht .  
Er griff an seinen Hals … und bemerkte noch etwas .  
Etwas was ihm auf der einen Seite Hoffnung schenkte , ihm aber auf der anderen Seite einen Dolch in seine Herzen rammte . Mit aller Kraft .  
Sein Halsband .   
Er trug es noch .   
Das hatte der Master ihm nicht genommen . Das hatte er ihm nicht nehmen können .   
Seine letzte Verbindung zu dem Master . Seiner Liebe .  
Der Doctor konnte nun seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten … wofür auch ?   
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte bitterlich . Was kümmerte es ihn wer ihn dabei sah ? Es war mitten in der Nacht . Die Straßen waren ohnehin wie leergefegt .  
Heiße Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter , als er sich seinem Schmerz ergab . Er hatte alles verloren … alles .   
Nun hatte der Master es wirklich geschafft … er hatte ihn gebrochen , hatte ihn durch seine Liebe gebrochen .  
Warum hatte er es zugelassen , dass er sich in den Master verliebte ?   
Warum hatte der Master es zugelassen ?   
Warum …. warum hatte der Master ihn verstoßen ?   
Der Doctor kannte insgeheim die Antwort … er hatte sie an ihrem letzten Abend in den Augen des Masters gesehen . Aber er verbannte die Antwort schnell an einen dunklen Ort in seiner Seele . Die Antwort schmerzte ihn zu sehr . Denn sie bedeutete für den Doctor einen zerbrochenen Traum , wie ein Glas das auf dem Boden zerschellte und tausend Scherben hinterließ .  
Aus und Vorbei .  
Zeit für ihn aufzuwachen .   
Es gab wichtigeres für ihn als seine Gefühle . Er würde sich später um seine verletzte Seele kümmern .  
Die wichtigere Angelegenheit war : Was würde jetzt mit der Erde und den Menschen passieren ?   
Der Doctor wischte seine Tränen weg , rieb seine Augen und fuhr sich durch sein Haar .  
Was würde nun passieren ?   
Der Vertrag war ja nun hinfällig , die Konditionen waren eindeutig gewesen .   
Der Doctor blieb beim Master … freiwillig und im Gegenzug würde die Menschheit verschont .   
Der Master würde zwar weiterhin das Oberhaupt der Erde bleiben , aber ohne dessen Bewohner zu terrorisieren .   
Einfach und simpel .   
Ein Geben und Nehmen . 

Aber nun ?   
Der Doctor war nicht mehr beim Master … bei dem Gedanken spürte er wieder Tränen aufsteigen… und egal welche Umstände jetzt dazu geführt hatten , Tatsache war das der Vertrag somit also nicht mehr existierte . 

Der Doctor hoffte inständig das nun nicht die Menschheit wegen seiner Schwäche , seines Versagens würde leiden müssen . Bitte nicht . Er hoffte das der Master , falls ihn die Zerstörungswut und der blinde Hass überkam , das alles an ihm auslassen würde . Es war ihm egal , ob er dies letztendlich überleben würde . Vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit endgültig zu gehen … Nur bitte an keinem anderen. Keinem Menschen . Die Menschen konnten nichts dafür , sie traf keine Schuld . Es war seine . Ganz allein seine !   
Er hätte besser aufpassen , sich besser im Griff haben müssen .   
Dann wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen . Er hätte sich nie in den Master verliebt . Er hätte seinen alten Gefühlen für ihn niemals nachgegeben . Dann wäre die Menschheit weiterhin sicher .  
Seine Schuld . Alles seine Schuld .

Der Doctor zog seinen Mantel enger um sich , als der kalte Wind zunahm . Er stand direkt an Wasser und hier war es noch kälter , als es ohnehin um diese Jahreszeit in Wales war .   
Der Doctor wanderte den hölzernen Steg entlang und stieg die Treppen hinauf , die ihn zu den Bars und Restaurants in der Bay führten .   
Alles war geschlossen . Das war um diese Uhrzeit auch eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich . Ihm war so schrecklich kalt . Er musste dringend irgendwo in die Wärme , wenigstens für eine Stunde . Wenn der Tag anbrach , konnte er sich überlegen wie es nun weitergehen sollte .   
Aber wo sollte er zu dieser späten Stunde hin ?   
Er kannte sich zwar ganz gut auf der Erde aus , aber wann jetzt wie wo und was in Cardiff aufhatte … da war selbst ein erfahrener Time Lord wie der Doctor überfragt . 

Der Doctor zog die Schultern hoch und versuchte vergeblich ein frösteln zu unterdrücken.   
Eigentlich war es ja auch egal … ihm war alles egal .   
Vielleicht würde er krank werden und hier in Cardiff einsam und jeglichem Lebensmut beraubt , sterben .  
Und er würde die Regeneration verweigern .  
Was brachte es weiterzuleben wenn ihm alles , aber wirklich alles genommen worden war ?   
Seine Freiheit … seine Freunde … seine Tardis … der .. der …  
Der Doctor konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende denken . Der Schmerz bohrte sich erneut tief in seine Herzen , so tief und stark , dass die Kälte für ihn plötzlich nicht mehr war als ein dumpfes Echo seines Körpers .   
Er taumelte stumpf und kaum auf die Umgebung achtend durch die schlafende , dunkle Bay .  
Er blickte nicht auf , blieb nicht stehen , aber kannte auch nicht das Ziel . Er bewegte sich einfach .  
Ein Schritt vor den anderen . Weiter und weiter . 

Dann versagte sein Körper , er stolperte und kam hart auf den Knien auf . Der plötzliche Aufprall zwang ihn seinen Kopf zu heben und aufzublicken .   
Das was er sah erschütterte ihn . Der Schock durchfuhr ihn , in jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen und ließ ihn kalt und körperlich gefühllos werden .

Die Norwegian Church .   
Er kniete direkt vor ihr und konnte selbst in der Dunkelheit ihre weißen Umrisse erkennen .  
Sein Hals schnürte sich zu , er fing an zu keuchen und schluckte immer wieder den aufkommenden Zusammenbruch herunter .   
Diese ehemalige Seemannsmission aus dem 19. Jahrhundert repräsentierte alles … wirklich alles , was er sich heimlich erhofft hatte .   
Es war noch nicht einmal so lange her . Vielleicht gerade einmal eine knappe Woche ? Oder waren es nur fünf Tage ?   
Es war jedenfalls in der einen Nacht gewesen , wo er sich selbst eingestanden und akzeptiert hatte , dass er den Master liebte . Das er ihn brauchte , sich seine Nähe wünschte , seine Wärme und seinen Schutz .   
Seine Herzen . Seine Liebe .  
Es war dem Doctor so unendlich schwer gefallen ,diese fundamentale und für ihn schwierige Wahrheit , zu akzeptieren . Aber als er es schließlich tat , war es eine Erleichterung für ihn gewesen . Kein Verstecken seiner Gefühle mehr . Kein Zögern . Kein Leugnen .  
Seine Hoffnungen und Träume fuhren mit ihm Achterbahn und führten ihn immer wieder an genau denselben Punkt .   
Hierhin . Nach Cardiff . Zu dieser Kirche .  
Er hatte so … so gehofft das sie , irgendwann in ferner Zukunft , hier eventuell ihren Bund schließen würden . Ein komischer , schneller Gedanke . Aber er war sich so sicher gewesen in seinen Gefühlen , in seiner Liebe . Er hatte keine Angst mehr davor gehabt .   
Auch wenn die Kirche längst keine Kirche mehr war , sondern eine Kunstsammlung und Ausstellung beherbergte , wäre sie doch der perfekte Ort dafür gewesen .  
Und vielleicht wäre dann alles anders geworden . Der Master und er hätten die Erde zusammen verlassen und wären in der Tardis des Doctors durch das Universum gereist .  
Der Master hätte es nicht mehr nötig gehabt , irgendein Volk zu unterjochen oder einen Planeten zu erobern . Alles in Raum und Zeit hätte ihm und dem Doctor offen gestanden …. 

Und nun kniete der Doctor im Dunkeln vor eben diesem Ausgangspunkt seiner Hoffnung… vor seinen zerbrochenen , zerstörten Träumen .

Seine unterdrückten Gefühle brachen aus ihm heraus , ein Damm der endgültig zusammenstürzte und er brach zusammen .   
Sein hemmungsloses Weinen und Schluchzen prallte an den Wänden der kleinen Kirche ab und wurde von dem Wind hinaus aufs Meer getragen . Der andauernde Regen nahm wieder zu und ließ die Kälte der Nacht noch stärker in seine Knochen fahren .   
Er hielt sich nicht zurück … lauter und lauter schluchzte er in die Dunkelheit , kauerte sich vor dem Eingang zusammen , unfähig aufzustehen . 

„ Na hallo … da haben wir ja noch einen Gast . Alles in Ordnung ? Sind sie verletzt ? Kann ich ihnen helfen ?“ , fragte eine freundliche Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo .  
Die Tür der Norwegian Church öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein kleiner Lichtschein fiel auf das regennasse Kopfsteinpflaster und erleuchtete für einen Augenblick die dunkle Nacht .  
„ Ich bin sicher sie wollen nicht die ganze Nacht in der Kälte liegen . Sie holen sich noch den Tod . Es sind schwere Zeiten , aber was bleibt uns noch , wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig helfen ?   
Los , jetzt stehen sie doch bitte auf und kommen rein .“  
„ Ich brauche keine Hilfe . Niemand kann mir helfen .“ Der Doctor blickte weder auf , noch rührte er sich . Tränen liefen weiterhin über sein Gesicht , wenn auch diesmal stumm .   
Die freundliche , warme Stimme gab nicht auf .  
„ Ich werde sie hier nicht einfach liegen lassen , mein Freund . Kommen sie bitte herein und wärmen sich auf . Wir haben nicht viel , aber wir teilen gerne . Das ist unsere Aufgabe , unsere Mission !“ Die körperlose Stimme war bei dem letzten Satz kräftiger geworden , lauter . Die klang sogar beinah stolz .   
Der Doctor hob schließlich unter größter Anstrengung seinen Kopf und suchte nach dem dazugehörigen Körper . Er musste nicht lange suchen .   
Ein ältlicher Mann blinzelte ihn von der geöffneten Tür der Norwegian Church an . Durch den Spalt drang Licht , Wärme und der Geruch nach Essen in die Nase des Doctors .   
„ Ich brauche nichts … danke .“ , sagte der Doctor leise und dachte insgeheim an die Sache die er am meisten brauchte , aber nie wieder erhalten würde .   
„ Mein lieber Freund , ich verstehe ihren Schmerz . Wir alle haben jemanden verloren der uns wichtig war . Den wir geliebt haben . Aber wir dürfen uns nicht in der Vergangenheit aufhalten und uns unserer Trauer ergeben . Wir müssen nach vorne sehen und uns an jedem Tag erfreuen der uns geschenkt wurde .   
Los jetzt …“ , mit diesen Worten wurde der Doctor mit erstaunlich festem Griff unterm Arm gepackt und unter halbherzigem , schwachen Protest in die Kirche geführt .  
Drinnen war es warm und die plötzliche Helligkeit schmerzte in den Augen des Doctors . Helle Punkte tanzten einen Moment vor seinen Augen .   
Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte , sah er sich etwas erstaunt um .   
Die Norwegian Church war vor der Eroberung der Erde durch den Master eine Kunstaustellung gewesen . Viele nationale Künstler hatten hier ihre Werke präsentiert und auch die damalige moderne Inneneinrichtung erinnerte kaum mehr an den eigentlichen Zweck der Kirche .   
Aber nun schien dieser Ort von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt worden zu sein .   
Die Wände wiesen viele leere Stellen auf , Plätze wo vorher wahrscheinlich die Gemälde gehangen hatten und auch das gesamte Innenleben der Kirche war komplett verändert . Zweckmäßiger .   
Zu seiner Rechten befanden sich zwei kleine , hölzerne Tische . Sie schienen schienen schon etwas älter zu sein , überall waren Flecke und tiefe Kratzer zu erkennen .  
Ein kleiner , ebenfalls schon ziemlich mitgenommener , Elektroherd mit zwei zerkratzten Kochplatten stand daneben . Auf einer der Kochplatten stand ein verbeulter , großer Kochtopf .  
„ Kommen sie , kommen sie … setzen sie sich . Es ist auch noch war für sie übrig .“   
Der dem Doctor vollkommen fremde Mann führte ihn sanft , aber bestimmt zu einem der wenigen Stühle an dem Tisch .  
„ Ich will wirklich nicht … bitte .“   
„ Unsinn . Sie sehen aus als könnten sie mal wieder etwas warmes im Bauch vertragen . Keine Widerrede .“ Der Mann lächelte den Doctor ermutigend an und endlich setzte der Doctor sich an den Tisch .   
Ein kurzer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn seinen Mantel enger um sich wickeln .   
Nachwirkungen von den Stunden draußen in der Kälte und dem Regen .   
„ Hier bitte . Es ist heiß und wird ihnen gut tun . „   
Der Doctor blickte zuerst auf die Schüssel mit dem dampfenden Inhalt vor ihm und dann zu dem Fremden . Er versuchte zu lächeln .  
„ Danke .“ 

Der Doctor aß schnell und gierig . Er hatte kaum bemerkt wie ausgehungert er gewesen war .  
Der Mann hatte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber gesetzt und beobachtete ihn mit freundlichen Augen .

„ Donnerwetter … das scheint ja echt eine Weile her gewesen zu sein . Gut das sie jetzt bei uns sind . Wir kümmern uns um sie .“ Sein Tonfall und seine Worte waren ehrlich . Auch seine Augen logen nicht .   
Als der Doctor fertig war , stand der ihm fremde Mann auf und räumte seine blitzeblank geleerte Schüssel weg . Als der Doctor anstalten machte aufzustehen und zu helfen , schüttelte der Mann leicht den Kopf .  
„ Nein . Sie müssen sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen . Sie sind vollkommen ausgezehrt . Ich mache ihnen nun noch einen Tee und zeige ihnen dann wo sie schlafen können . Sie haben Glück , eine Matratze ist noch frei !“   
„ Danke , aber ich glaube nicht das …“ setzte der Doctor an, wurde aber schnell energisch , aber nicht unfreundlich von dem Mann unterbrochen .  
„ Sie werden sich heute Nacht hier ausruhen . Bitte. Wenigstens für diese Nacht . Wenn sie sich ausgeruht haben und gehen wollen , können Sie gehen . Aber für heute Nacht bleiben sie hier . „ 

Der Doctor beschloss , dass er viel zu müde und kraftlos war , um vernünftig zu widersprechen . Sein Kopf schmerzte leicht und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich geschunden und wund an .   
Er würde sich , wie der fremde Mann vorgeschlagen hatte , erstmal etwas ausruhen .   
Der Doctor nickte dem Mann zu und versuchte erneut nett zu lächeln . Er bildete sich ein , das es ihm schon etwas besser gelang als vorher . 

„Das freut mich wirklich . Gut dann kommen sie mit . Ich zeige ihnen ihren Schlafplatz . „   
Der Mann stand auf und der Doctor folgte ihm mit schweren Beinen . Jeder einzelne Schritt fiel ihm schwer und so war er sehr froh , dass es nur eine kurze Distanz zu der kleinen provisorischen Schlafnische war .   
Sie befanden sich nun im anderen Teil des insgesamt eher kleinen Gebäudes . Der Doctor zählte insgesamt zwölf Matratzen , die kreuz und quer in dem Raum verteilt lagen . Auf jeder , bis auf einer ganz hinten an der Rückwand des Raumes , lag jemand und schlief .  
Der Mann bot dem Doctor die Matratze an und der Doctor konnte kaum mehr tun , als sich auf die durchgelegene Matratze zu legen . Sofort überkam ihn bleierne Müdigkeit und er musste sich anstrengen seine Augen offenzuhalten .  
Der Mann war weggegangen und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem kleinen Kissen und einer fleckigen , groben Decke unter seinem Arm wieder . In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse die dampfte . Der Tee . 

„ Hier bitte . Es ist ein schöner Schwarztee , der wird ihnen bestimmt schmecken . Und nehmen sie das hier „ , mit diesen Worten gab er dem Doctor Decke und Kissen , „ damit sie wieder warm werden . Sie sind vollkommen ausgekühlt , das wird sicher seine Zeit brauchen . Schön das sie bei uns sind .“   
Der Mann lächelte den Doctor ein letztes Mal freundlich an und ging dann in den anderen Teil des Gebäudes .  
Der Doctor drapierte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf und zog die Decke über seine Schultern . Als er sich hinlegen wollte , spürte er den leichten Druck des Halsbands um seinen Nacken . Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr ihn , aber er war inzwischen zu müde um den Schmerz wirklich bewusst wahrzunehmen . Er griff nach der Tasse und nahm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck . Der Tee schmeckte köstlich . Er nahm noch einen Schluck und war kaum mehr in der Lage seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zu legen , bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte . 

 

ENDE Kapitel 10


	11. " Verstoßen ? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einer kreativen Pause geht es nun weiter .
> 
> Ich wünsche allen Lesern ein frohes Weihnachtsfest :-) !

Als der Doctor erwachte , wusste er zunächst nicht wo er sich befand . Leider änderte sich dies schlagartig , als er sich versuchte auf der dünnen , schmalen Matratze zu drehen und von ihr auf den kalten Boden rutschte .   
Sofort schrak er auf und krabbelte zurück in die Wärme seines Lagers . Die Erkenntnis seiner Situation sickerte nach und nach in sein Gehirn und mit dem Wissen kam der stechende Schmerz seiner Trauer zurück .   
Der Master wollte ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben … 

Der Doctor wäre am liebsten in seinem provisorischen , aber wenigstens mittlerweile warmen Lager , liegen geblieben . Aber das ging nicht . Das Leben … sein Leben musste jetzt irgendwie weitergehen .   
Auch wenn der Doctor sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte , wie das möglich sein sollte .   
„ Ah … hallo lieber Freund . Schön das sie wach sind . Sie sehen erheblich besser aus , als gestern Abend . Das freut mich .“ Der alte Mann , der sich bei seiner Ankunft so rührend um ihn gekümmert hatte , stand in dem schmalen Türrahmen der Church und lächelte den Doctor freundlich an .   
Der Doctor versuchte zurückzulächeln und ein wenig gelang es ihm sogar . In den ganzen Jahrhunderten seiner Existenz hatte er gelernt auf diese Weise zu lächeln ... lächeln , obwohl seine Herzen brachen .   
„ Sie sind sehr freundlich . Vielen Dank“, sagte er ehrlich zu dem Mann . Er war ihm so dankbar , dass er ihn aufgenommen hatte . Auch wenn der Doctor sich gestern Abend noch anderes gewünscht hatte , so war er doch jetzt sehr froh über den Obdach der ihm so großzügig gewährt worden war . 

„ Das ist sehr gerne geschehen ,mein Freund und bedarf keines weiteren Dankes . Hauptsache ihnen geht es besser . „  
Der Doctor versicherte dem Mann das es ihm besser ginge und erhob sich schließlich von seinem Lager . Seine Knochen und Muskeln ächzten und stöhnten protestierend auf , aber das kümmerte den Doctor nicht . Er war froh den Schmerz zu fühlen . Schmerz erinnerte ihn an …. naja egal .   
„ Soll ich …“ , der Doctor räusperte sich und hatte sichtlich Mühe ein erneutes Gespräch zu beginnen , „ kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen oder was tun ? Wenn was repariert werden muss … ich kann gut Sachen zusammenflicken .   
dachte der Doctor bei sich .   
Er hasste sich selbst für seine düsteren Gedanken , aber konnte nichts dagegen tun . Das würde seine Zeit brauchen . Er hoffte lieber früher als später .  
„ Nein danke , guter Freund . Sie müssen sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen . Wenn sie vollständig genesen sind , überlegen wir uns wie wir sie am sinnvollsten einsetzen können . Jeder in unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft trägt seinen Teil zu dem großen Ganzen bei . Gemeinsam schaffen wir es . „  
Der Doctor nickte dem Mann freundlich zu . Die positiven Worte über Gemeinschaft heiterten ihn etwas auf . Es tat gut ein paar nette , aufmunternde Worte zu hören .  
„ Ähm … ich denke ich werde mir etwas die Beine vertreten . Ein bisschen Bewegung wird mir gut tun“ , sagte der Doctor bemüht fröhlich . In Wahrheit wollte er trotz der netten Gesellschaft lieber ein wenig alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken sein . Er musste all dies verarbeiten … und das konnte er am besten auf diese Art .   
„ Wie sie möchten . Seien sie nur vorsichtig … nach dem ganzen Chaos das Harold Saxon verursacht hat , gibt’s ne Menge Straßengangs die überall herumstreifen . Die sind nur auf Ärger aus , wahrscheinlich ihre Art den Frust zu verarbeiten“ , der Mann nickte dem Doctor zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte zu und sah ihn eindringlich an . „Gehen sie denen lieber aus dem Weg . Und denken sie dran … um 18 Uhr beginnt die Sperrstunde . Ein Relikt aus der Regentschaft von Saxon … oder wie nannte er sich gleich ? „  
Der Doctor musste sich sehr zusammenreißen , presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und schluckte mehrmals stark , um die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er konnte es nicht … er konnte es nicht ertragen seinen Namen zu hören .  
„ Ah ja …. Ich weiß es wieder . Er nannte sich …“, bevor der alte Mann den Namen aussprechen konnte , stürzte der Doctor plötzlich fluchtartig nach draußen . Hinaus aus der Kirche und weg von der Situation . Er begann zu rennen … 

Die Cardiff Bay sah bei Tageslicht weitaus weniger bedrohlich und dunkel aus , als in der vergangenen Nacht . Eigentlich war die kleine Promenade mit all ihren Restaurants und Bars sogar ziemlich gemütlich und verträumt . Wenn das ganze drumherum nicht gewesen wäre , hätte der Doctor sich durchaus vorstellen können hier mal Urlaub zu machen .   
Aber nun … nein er konnte sich momentan überhaupt nichts vorstellen , nicht wie sein Leben überhaupt weitergehen sollte , geschweige denn über solche Banalitäten wie Urlaub . Vor einigen Tagen hätte er sich noch sehr viel vorstellen können . Alles mögliche war ihm durch seinen Kopf gegangen , viele verrückte und wahrscheinlich unrealisierbare Ideen . Aber es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht , sich solche Dinge vorzustellen , egal wie unerreichbar sie schienen .   
Der Doctor schlenderte ein wenig in der Bay herum . Überall sah er Menschen um sich herum die hektisch in die Geschäfte stürmten und kurze Zeit später wieder ebenso hastig das Geschäft wieder verließen , mit großen Tüten beladen . Der Doctor runzelte die Stirn . Dies war ein sehr seltsames Verhalten . Die Lebensmittelrationierung war ja schon lange aufgehoben worden . Seitdem er … nein nein … nicht daran denken . Der Doctor musste sich noch von dem kleinen Schock , bei der bloßen Erwartung diesen einen Namen zu hören , erholen . Er hoffte er würde sich jemals davon erholen .   
Er ging weiter . Auch in den Nebenstraßen der Bay war es das gleiche Bild . Hektisch umhereilende Menschen mit Tüten und Paketen . Plötzlich dämmerte es dem Doctor ; eine furchtbare Ahnung stieg in ihm auf . Bitte nicht . Das würde er nicht verkraften , dass wusste er ganz genau .   
Er begann erneut zu rennen und bog um die Ecke , vorbei am Pizza Express und weiter geradeaus .   
Und dann sah er es … und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt . 

Der große Weihnachtsbaum stand genau über dem ehemaligen Eingang von Torchwood , er leuchtete und funkelte majestätisch mit seinen hunderten von kleinen , eisblauen Lichtern .   
Und das war noch nicht das schlimmste . Ein wenig weiter , ein paar Meter hinter der großen Tanne , stand ein kleiner Chor und sang leise und andächtig ein Weihnachtslied. Sofern der Doctor es richtig erkannte , war es „ Oh holy night „ , eins seiner heimlichen Favoriten . Er hatte diesem Lied früher immer gerne gelauscht . Aber es heute hier , unter diesen Umständen zu hören , glich einem präzise angesetzten und sauber ausgeführtem Dolchstoß .   
Seine Herzen krampften sich auf eine von ihm bis dahin nie gekannte Art des Schmerzes zusammen und er hatte ernsthafte Befürchtungen ohnmächtig zu werden .   
Warum ? Warum das auch noch ? 

Hatte es dem … ihm … nicht gereicht den Doctor in ein liebeskrankes Etwas zu verwandeln , nur um ihn dann von sich zu stoßen ?   
Musste es jetzt auch noch unbedingt zur Weihnachtszeit sein ?   
Der Doctor kam mit dieser neuen Situation kaum zurecht . Es tat nur weh … so furchtbar weh . Hatte er das verdient ? Was hatte er getan ?   
Er merkte kaum das ihm erneut Tränen seine Wangen hinabliefen und durch den neu aufkommenden , kalten Wind in seinem Gesicht trockneten .   
Die Menschen um ihn herum bemerkten ihn nicht , sie waren zu sehr beschäftigt . Sie stürmten an ihm vorüber und rempelten ihn im vorbeigehen an . Warum sollten sie ihn auch bemerken ? 

Er war nur ein Schatten …. ein einsamer , verlorener Schatten .  
Dem Doctor war schwindelig , seine ganzen Gefühle überrannten ihn und er konnte nichts dagegen tun .   
Er bekam Atemnot , seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und er griff verzweifelt nach seinem Hals . Er spürte sein Halsband , es gab ihm ein letztes bisschen Halt , aber es war gleichzeitig auch eine weitere emotionale Grausamkeit für ihn .   
Er sackte kraftlos auf seine Knie . Er fühlte sich sehr schwer und müde . Seine Herzen stachen unablässig und raubten ihm den Atem .   
Seine Tränen wollten und wollten nicht aufhören , er begann leise zu schluchzen .   
Was sollte er bloß tun ?   
Ein paar Menschen blieben stehen und waren offensichtlich unschlüssig , wie sie sich verhalten sollten . Mehrere sprachen ihn an und erkundigten sich , ob er Hilfe bräuchte . Der Doctor reagierte nicht . Es summte in seinem Kopf . Er sah nur noch durch einen Tränenschleier durch seine Augen . Die Menschen entfernten sich alsbald wieder von ihm , denn er reagierte auf keinerlei von ihnen versuchte Kontaktaufnahme .   
Wie sollten sie ihm auch helfen können ?   
Er war so hoffnungslos , voller Zweifel und Ängste . 

Er keuchte erschrocken auf , als er Wärme an seinem Hals spürte . Eine penetrante, aber nicht unangenehme Wärme , die sich rasch in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete . Der Doctor begann an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln . Jetzt begann er schon sich Sachen einzubilden . Aber dennoch betastete er vorsichtig seinen Hals und zog seine Finger schnell wieder zurück . Es war keine Einbildung . Das Halsband war heiß … komischerweise verbrannte es ihn trotzdem nicht.   
Aber warum sollte es das auf einmal tun ?   
Es sei denn … 

Der Doctor hob seinen Kopf und suchte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht die Gegend ab .  
Er wusste das es eine aberwitzige , lächerliche Hoffnung war , aber er klammerte sich mit der verzweifelten Kraft eines Ertrinkenden daran .   
Bitte . Er wollte … er wollte ihn doch nur noch einmal sehen . Nur einmal .

Der Doctor versuchte aufzustehen , aber seine Beine waren zu schwach . Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern . Bitte . Es war sein einziger Wunsch . Sein letzter Wunsch . 

„ Ma … bitte bist du das ? Bitte … bitte antworte mir !“, rief er mit verzweifelter Stimme , es war ihm vollkommen gleich wie das auf die Menschen um ihn herum wirkte . Wie es auf jeden wirkte . Wenn er nur eine Antwort bekommen würde … nur eine … das würde ihn für jede Schmach entschädigen .   
Aber er bekam keine Antwort . Die Menschen um ihn herum murmelten vor sich hin , hin und wieder fielen die Worte „ Verrückter „ oder „ Hat wohl den Verstand verloren „ .  
Als der Doctor dies hörte , begann er wieder zu weinen , so jämmerlich und herzzerreißend , dass alle um ihn herum zusammenfuhren . Aber dann gingen sie . Gingen nach Hause … zu ihren Familien oder Freunden , um sich auf Weihnachten vorzubereiten . Und dann , beim großen Fest der Liebe und der Gefühle , würden sie irgendwann zwischen Truthahn und Nachttisch von der einsamen , traurigen Gestalt die sie heute gesehen hatten , erzählen . Und sie würden sich alle fest in die Arme nehmen und sich festhalten , glücklich und dankbar das es ihnen gutging und sie sich gegenseitig hatten . Genauso würde es sein .   
Und wo wäre er dann ? Wahrscheinlich nirgendwo mehr … der Doctor begriff allmählich das es für ihn hier keinen Platz mehr gab . 

„ Stehst du jetzt endlich auf und kommst mit , oder soll ich dir Beine machen ? Ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Abend hier herumzustehen !“  
Die Stimme klang höhnisch und gleichzeitig , mit einem winzigen Hauch , besorgt . Der Doctor hätte nicht aufzublicken brauchen , um zu sehen wem sie gehörte . Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.   
Es war der Master …

 

ENDE KAPITEL 11


	12. Wieder vereint ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser ... Ich melde mich also hiermit mal zurück und setzte sogleich meine erste Doctor / Master Story fort .  
> Die Kapitel werden nun kürzer , aber werden schneller und in kürzeren Abständen folgen . 
> 
> Sorry das so eine lange Pause war ... aber es hat sich einiges geändert in meinem Leben. Nur zum Guten ;-) .
> 
> Ich widme dieses kleine aber feine Kapitel meiner geliebten Freundin Weird Angel... mein Schatz ( und Doctor ^^ ) ich liebe dich :-* !

KAPITEL 12 

„ Wieder vereint ?“ 

 

Der Doctor konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen , als er beinah verzweifelt versuchte diese neue Situation zu verstehen.  
„ Hallo … Erde an Doctor ? Hast du verlernt zu sprechen in diesen 2 Tagen oder wie ?“ Der Master blickte ihn recht genervt an . Aber da war noch was in seinem Blick, etwas verstecktes und sehr seltenes . Es jagte dem Doctor echte Angst ein. Es war Sorge . Die Sorge um ihn ? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde dem Doctor warm und sein ständiges frösteln erlosch mitmal.  
Wenn dieser Gedanke doch einfach wahr wäre… 

„ Iiich … ich verstehe nicht … warum? Warum bist du hier ?“ fragte der Doctor mit leiser und verzweifelt klingender Stimme. Er verstand nun wirklich nichts mehr .  
„ Vielleicht hab ich einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt alleine auf der Valiant zu sein“ , der Master lachte kurz hart auf und schüttelte den Kopf , „ oder vielleicht war mir auch einfach nur langweilig. Ich weiß es eventuell selbst nicht so genau . Spielt es eine Rolle den Grund zu kennen , Doctor ? Ich meine … ich könnte auch einfach wieder gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist ?“  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen vernahm er ein leises Wimmern . Dem Doctor liefen weiterhin ununterbrochen die Tränen über das Gesicht und er war kaum fähig zu antworten.  
„ Bitte nicht … nicht noch einmal . Dann töte mich lieber gleich … aber bitte verlass mich nicht noch einmal !“ Er hustete und hielt eine Hand vor seine Brust . So als wollte er sich schützen . Vor weiteren psychischen Attacken des Masters womöglich . Er bot einen so jämmerlichen Anblick das er selbst ihm, dem Master , keinerlei Freude bereitete .  
Es war Zeit ihn wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen .  
Doch es gab vorab noch etwas klarzustellen .

 

„ Und warum ist das so , Doctor ? Warum leidest du gerade so furchtbar ? Mmmhh ?  
Los … sag es“, der Master machte bewusst einen Schritt zurück um mehr Abstand zum Doctor zu bekommen .  
„ Ich warte nicht ewig auf die Antwort . Du kennst sie und ich will sie aus deinem eigenen Mund hören mit deinen Worten !“ 

 

Einige Leute , aus der einkaufenden anonymen Masse , blickten sich im vorbeigehen nach den beiden Time Lords um. Sie waren ob der Szenerie , der lauten Stimme des Masters und den vor ihm knienden Doctors sichtlich pikiert . Dem Master war dies vollkommen egal ; in Wahrheit hätte jeder aus dem bekannten Universums zusehen können .

Er wollte nur das der Doctor endlich das aussprach was ihn so sehr quälte.  
„ Master …“, als der Doctor endlich den Mut fand den Namen auszusprechen, war es als ob beide seiner Herzen bei lebendigen Leibe herausgerissen würden .  
„ Master… ich möchte zurück mit dir auf die Valiant kommen . Ich möchte bei dir bleiben . Iiich … also … du hast mir gefehlt .“ 

Klatsch.

Die Ohrfeige tat nicht so sehr weh wie die Tatsache das es der Master aus Ablehnung und Unzufriedenheit getan hatte .  
„ Du elender Feigling… ist es wirklich so schwer ?“ , der Master schrie ihn nun an . „ Lächerlich … du wünscht dir den Tod und kannst mir nun noch nicht mal sagen warum ?“  
Der Doctor rollte sich bei diesen Worten auf dem Boden zusammen . Er wiegte sich sanft hin und her .  
„ Deine letzte Chance Doctor … sag mir warum oder ich kehre auf der Stelle auf die Valiant zurück . Allein . Und du kannst sterben oder regenerieren oder was auch immer… mir egal !"

Der Doctor schluckte hart und blickte zum Master auf . Er sah den ernst in dessen Worten . Er musste es tun .  
„ Master .. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Mir war es sehr lange Zeit nicht klar und ist es auch erst seit kurzem . Ich brauche dich. Deine Nähe, Wärme und Zuneigung .  
Deine Hand auf meiner Hüfte“, bei diesen Worten erinnerte sich der Doctor an diese eine Nacht in der der Master zu ihm gekommen war und ihn nach seiner Bestrafung gewärmt und durch seine Nähe getröstet hatte . Es war wundervoll gewesen .

„ Du hast mir etwas gegeben von dem ich dachte das ich es niemals tun könnte .  
Die Fähigkeit zu lieben .“ Der Doctor sah dem Master nun direkt in die Augen . Es war egal … alles war egal. Dies war seine Chance und er würde sie nutzen . 

 

„ Sag es . Ich will es hören .“ Der Master grinste ihn mit seinem typischen , scheinbar nur für ihn reservierten Grinsen , an .  
„ Master … ich liebe dich .“ Der Doctor sagte es einfach . Jeder auf dieser Straße hier konnte diese offensichtliche Tatsache sehen. Sollten sie bitte . Der Doctor war zu müde , seelisch wie körperlich um seinen falschen und oft ungesunden Stolz aufrechtzuerhalten. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen . 

 

Der Master lächelte ihn an . Es war sein typisches , vertrautes Lächeln welches er immer aufsetzte . Er ging einen Schritt auf den Doctor zu und steckte seine Hand aus .  
„ Sehr schön … und nun hoch mit dir Doctor . Die Valiant erwartet uns. „

 

ENDE KAPITEL 12


End file.
